Blue Eyes Blind
by Cyanide's Christine
Summary: Elsa runs the most notorious gang in town. Anna is on the run, and gets involved unknowingly. And when a man comes to Elsa with a bounty for the woman's head, she is all in at first, with a generous price being offered. However, when love comes into the picture, both girls learn the dangers of their life, and invest in each other. AU non-incestual Mafia!Elsa, Criminal!Anna ELSANNA
1. Gonna Run Away

**_Anna_**

Anna didn't expect the train to stop when it did. When it did, she sat up straighter in her seat, and looked out the window, finding the place unfamiliar and a little intimidating. She pressed her palm to the window, and breathed a little until there was a faint layer of fog on the window.

"I don't know _how_ you managed to get on without a ticket, but you're gonna have to come with me. We're not some cargo train you can just hop on when you feel like. You're gonna have to pay us for the service." Anna's heart skipped a beat and when she looked up to see an attendant, and she looked away quickly trying to avoid the glare of the tall, skinny man.

"Fine." She huffed, and stood up. People were getting off the train through a couple entrances, Anna noted to herself. As she followed the attendant, she slowly formulated the plan in her head. Her backpack was tight on her back, and she had what she needed to escape her past life. It was only a little, but enough to create something new.

Anna shoved the attendant forward, who yelled "hey!" while Anna sprinted for the door. She grit her teeth and rushed forward and finally was outside in the cool evening air. She shivered a little, but began to run, aware of the men and women chasing down the stowaway. But Anna was quick, nimble. She managed to outrun them all, running down a rather busy street now. Despite the time, gradually getting later, people were still rushing around.

First order of business; find a place. A motel would do for now.

As Anna walked the streets now, looking for a place to stay, her mind raced. It was dark in all corners. She got away... She was _alive_. But it wasn't herself she was worried about. She... Remembered the blood. She could never escape the sight of the man with his throat slit. He wanted to _hurt_ her... She was a _good_ girl, why would anyone want to lay a harmful hand on her? Was it because she wanted to preserve the innocence she held to highly?

It didn't matter. She was a fugitive now, and wherever she was now would have to serve it's best to her advantage. She would find a job, yes! She could start a real life here, right?

The motel she found was homely and a little dirty, but Anna didn't have too much money on her so it would have to work. She paid for the night, and settled her backpack in the room on her bed.

Anna sat down on the corner of her bed, and shook her head, rubbing her temples. "_God damnit_."

Anna removed her jacket and jeans, and slipped on a pair of shorts and a flannel button up, hiding the contours of her body. Her eyes were heavy with sleepiness and grief, but when she knew she was in Arendelle, she knew what to do. Where to go. It was a notoriously known city for it's clubs and underground movements... And gangs. She would have to be careful here, but if Anna had any hope of making a living she knew she had to try to get a job a the clubs. She was shy, sure, but she could make herself appear confident. She was fully capable.

When she found the first club, she knew it was hit or miss. But she would hit bullseye, she told herself. Her strides were long and graceful, making an effort to let her hips sway, even though they were hidden from the long button up shirt.

She found an employee at a bar table, and his brown eyes looked her up and down. "What can I do ya' for?"

"I uh.. I need a job, actually." Anna raised a brow and tilted her head, asking for one from the first man she saw. He shook his head, his blond hair falling over his dark eyes.

"Talk to Doc, he'll hook you up. He's backstage, up there." With the flick of his head, Anna knew the direction to go.

When she was behind the stages curtains, her head whirled. Women. So many women, in their provocative and showy clothes. Some even were shirtless, braless.

Hell, what did she expect? She saw a professional looking man, assuming it was the one she was looking for, and approached him. "Hi, are you Doc?" Anna asked shyly. The man nodded and looked her up and down, like the bartender had, and Anna was careful not to shrink from his view.

"I need a job," Anna explained quickly, almost tripping over her words. Then the man laughed, a deep chuckle that rumbled in his throat.

"Honey, looking like that? I don't think so."

"Pl-please! I promise, I can be good. I'll be as good as _them_," she gestured to the girls all hustling behind the scenes.

"Aren't you a little young, anyways? Beat it."

"Just let me prove what I could do!"

"I said beat it."

Anna was not so hard to get rid of though. She looked around mischievously, and sighed heavily knowingly, her intentions already making her shy. She smiled at Doc, a smug smirk, and flipped him off, showing him her fire. Taking a deep breath, full of confidence, Anna made her way to the stage, her hips now knowing a woman's grace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elsa<strong>_

The club belonged to _them_. Not in the sense they paid the bills, advertised for it, or any of the boring shit, but in the sense that they had made a clear mark of ownership by just being present. Every person in there belonged to them. Every weekend, their gang would be the only one there. The others in Arendelle knew it well. No one was to come across the Pack's territory, or they would surely know what a wolf's fury was. Elsa would be sure of it; the alpha of the gang. Her gang was built on the idea of the mighty wolf; his strength, loyalty, and wisdom. Their name was nothing special around here; _the Pack_. Short. Simple. Straight forward. However, when you heard their sentence muttered, you knew you were in for it. _Auribus teneo lupum, _roughly translated to 'i hold the wolf by his ears.'

They were a dangerous breed, those of the Pack. When they claimed the largest, most popular club, there was no one fighting for that territory. Surely, a battle lost should they dare. A challenge best backed down too.

Elsa was at her normal bar table, her Pack scattered throughout the club. Dancing, drinking, shots and pool. It was a ritual every weekend. Elsa often remained sober, however, because business mostly came to her here. When someone needed a hitman, they went to the Ice Witch. When someone needed money, they would be indebted the alpha. When they needed someone to come to an understanding, Elsa was the one to go to. The entire town knew it.

There was of course, competition. The all male gang, Arvox, was mostly known for their service to men; selling woman's bodies for a given amount of time. The occasional drug deal. Elsa had better, of course, but hers were most certainly better product, and inversely, more expensive.

"Can I get you a drink?" The bartender was drying a dish in his hand, and flashed a gorgeous smile at Elsa. She smirked and lifted her hand, shaking her head. The blond male pouted, his lower lip protruding from his mouth. His caramel eyes held sarcasm, and a fake sense of being upset by this.

"Not tonight, but thank you." Elsa's voice did not say thank you, but it was over looked when the male winked and walked away. Elsa rolled her eyes and shook her head, watching the stage of the club. Their women were the best in Arendelle, and Elsa thought of them more than once in the loneliness of her room back at the building the Pack had recreated. She also had an eye for many of the men she caught drinking and stealing glances at her. But a wolf, a wolf mates for life. She had had her fun nights, but no one was good enough for her.

Elsa knew almost every dancer and stripper in the club by name. She had to, having consciously owned it. But there was a new girl, Elsa realized. And she didn't quite fit in like the others. She seemed... Amateur as she strutted onto the stage, a determined look on her face. She had far more clothing then the rest of them, causing the blond to raise a slender brow. She strode over to the stage, and sat herself down next to her partner and closest friend, Monty. "Is this a new show?" Elsa asked.

Monty chuckled and shook her head, her dark hair covering her face just a little. "Naw, I don't think so. I think she's new, well obviously she is- I think she's trying to get a job here, though." Monty shrugged her shoulders, the faintest trait of a smile on her lips. "I wished Kristoff teased me like he does you," Monty laughed, winking at her leader.

"Kristoff? Oh- the bartender." Elsa rolled her eyes at Monty. "Please. I wish he'd leave me alone. If you showed just a little more of that pretty little body of yours, I'm sure you'd catch his eye."

"As if! Last thing I need is people running around mistaking me for one of _them_- speaking of..."

Elsa turned her attention to the stage, where the new woman blushed. The redness highlighted those cute freckles, Elsa noted. Her ember hair was pulled in a ponytail, but the girl shyly took it off, shaking her head, receiving a reaction from the crowd, who cheered hesitantly. Her emerald eyes darted this way and that, and then she bit her lip and smirked. Was _that_ a sight. The red head's eyes narrowed, and the unbuttoned the bottom buttons of her red and black flannel, and tied it up so it was as revealing as a swimsuit top, her flat tummy now showing. She already had short shorts on, and the girl who first as shy and timid seemed completely new. Confident, sexy, and damn did she know what she was doing. Already the crowd was murmuring to each other, then yelling and laughing and throwing those green papers called money- and she hadn't even taken her shirt of yet.

Elsa was stunned, not expecting this kind of transformation. "Damn," Elsa laughed watching the girl move with unbridled grace and beauty. She was like water; fluent, fluid, light on her toes.

She didn't expect it when the girl jumped of the stage, and mingled in the crowd, dancing on the men, teasing the girls. She really knew her way around this job already. There was only two things the job description asked for; be sexy, and make them want more. Make them keep on coming back. Elsa was already hooked, that was for sure. The new dancer had caught her icy eyes, and at the moment their eyes really did meet. The redhead smirked a devious little smile, a taunting one. Elsa raised a brow, and smiled in return, a small flick of her lips, higher on one side.

"I think she likes what she see's, eh?!" Monty whispered, barely able to contain her laughter and excitement. She, too, batted for both teams- naw, it wasn't that. It was as simple as Elsa and Monty liked sexy people, and boy did the new girl fit in just right.

The tip of the red head's tongue came out from between her teeth, her eyes smiling with the rising of her cheeks. Elsa licked her lips, subtlety but was still noticed. The new girl finally closed the distance, and sat on Elsa's lap. Elsa slipped her hand around the girl's waist, like every club-goer had learned to do. "You sure seem to know what you're doing." Elsa whispered when the girl's fingers traced the side of her neck, pulling her closer, and then her lips brushed her neck.

"I'm trying to make a living," the girl said against her neck. Her tongue poked out lightly, barely noticeable, tracing a small circle. Her hand was on Elsa's chest, her fingers curling against the cool skin of her bare collar. Elsa shuddered inwardly under the sensation. The girl then pulled away, winked, kissed the blond's cheek and then left. Elsa was left speechless. That woman seemed to have a sense of... Something, but there was undeniable innocence. Elsa could tell the difference between an inexperienced, and master. The girl tipped the scale just a little more on the inexperienced. There was a sweetness, subtle sexiness, and a hue of danger to her.

The men were all cheering at the display of lesbian behaviour, whining when it stopped.

_Men were pigs_, Elsa thought. But gods, did that girl know how to wrap you around her petite little finger. Elsa smiled at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Hi guys! I hope you like this, and are just as excited for it as I am! (:


	2. Rat a Tat

Elsa wanted more. One night of something new was all she needed. She valued her club tenfold times more now, all because of one girl who knew how to tease her in just the right way. Elsa smiled remembering the kiss she had laid on her neck, and unconsciously touched the spot. Those full lips, that shy sexiness, the freckles Elsa wanted to count. It was all plastered into her mind, a tattoo.

Elsa and Monty were in a cab now, on their way back to the Pack's home land, and when they arrived Elsa handed over the cash to her driver and pulled an intoxicated Monty out with an arm draped around her waist. Monty wasn't really a light weight, rather she had one hell of a time that night. Elsa, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The last few hours she had spent at the club were utilized to no advantages. She couldn't find the new dancer, who proved herself a worthy employee. Elsa guessed she got the job, but if not... Hell, Elsa would hire her and keep her all for herself. She smiled at the thought, striding to the building her gang claimed. When she entered, she was greeted by the dozens of members who resided here.

Monty almost tripped over Elsa, and laughed obnoxiously. "Elsa, that girl wasss _hot_. Please tell me you got some," the girl had exceptional speech, despite being smashed. Elsa groaned sarcastically, laughing and shaking her head. _If only, _she thought to herself. She ended up dropping her best friend off at a couch with a couple of other girls who Elsa knew well, winked at them, and strode up a narrow staircase in the building that eventually led to her office and room. When she got in, she left her door wide open and changed out of her clubbing clothes into a pair of cloth shorts and a tank top. It revealed and wrapped around her body perfectly.

It only took a few minutes before one of Elsa's men came in, his knuckles rapping lightly on her open door. She nodded at him, settling at a desk and putting her hands behind her head. "Yes?"

The man was tall, dark, and homely. "You have a client who would like to meet you at the club tomorrow night, miss. We heard he is paying quite the generous price."

Elsa smirked at him, and raised a brow. "Approximate time?"

"Late."

Perfect... Elsa could arrive far earlier tomorrow evening, and try to catch that sweet thing, who remained unnamed.

* * *

><p>Monty quickly faded into the crowd when they arrived, leaving Elsa to wave off three of her men who were serving as her guards now. They had a couple hours before her client would find her, and Elsa had plans to spend those hours well. Her eyes were searching the stage now for the woman she had seen the other night, and was disappointed when she was unsuccessful. Her icy eyes still searched everywhere, though. After a couple minutes of not seeing her, Elsa felt a little upset. That girl had her hooked, and already was forcing a withdrawal onto her? How unfair. It was rare for Elsa to feel so attached so quickly, and didn't quite know how to deal with the disappointment. Normally those she was attracted to felt the same, and even obsessed over the Ice Witch.<p>

Striding over to the bar table, making an effort to sway her hips, she greeted the man Monty had called 'Kristoff.' He smiled at her, a charming a genuine twitch of his lips, and Elsa returned it. "Finally up for a drink, miss?" He asked, winking an eye at her playfully.

"I think so. I'll take a shot or two of fireball." Elsa said, and watched Kristoff disappear behind the counter and come out a moment later with a shot glass and bottle of whiskey. She smiled at the sight, and when he slammed the small glass down, she picked it up and in one swift movement guzzled it, shivering afterwards. "The new girl from the other night, does she work here now?" Elsa asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Anna? Yeah, I think she does actually. There's been talk up there, say they could get a lot of money from that girl. She's quite the catch, real pretty." Kristoff said. Elsa smiled. Anna? Simple, but already the name tasted sweet on her tongue when she repeated it in her head. "Doc wants to get her a place on stage with the Delta Girls."

Elsa was a little surprised, and it showed. The Delta Girls often performed late night teasers; they would dance, strip a little, kiss each other. Give the men a show worth seeing every night. A flare of jealously made Elsa blush. Anna wasn't even hers,_ not yet_... But the Delta Girls? They were the prettiest of the clubs workers, made the most, and well... What else? That was about it. Every girl here wanted a spot with them.

It had only been a night, and Anna was that far up? She must be real talented. Elsa smirked a little now, deviously. "Is she here tonight?" Elsa asked, raising her slender brows with curiosity. Kristoff nodded, but shrugged a moment later.

"She's here alright, but good luck finding her. The men around here are lining up just to touch her shoulder," Kristoff chuckled.

Elsa winked at him, before she stood up and made her way through the club, determined to be the next one in line.

* * *

><p>Anna smiled teasingly at her current client, who wanted a little dance just for him.<p>

The job was given to her in a heartbeat, thank the gods, and she not only had a steady income now, but another income from the tips the men gave her to do these sort of games. Anna felt it degrading, to an extent, and though she was uncomfortable a majority of the time, she needed to redefine herself. She was as innocent as a white dove, and wasn't willing to let them pay for all of her, but she would do what was necessary to survive.

Her shirt hung loosely off one shower, revealing the top of her breasts and the corner of her bra. The shorts she wore had holes in them, and her legs bore black lace tights with floral designs. She swayed her hips in front of the man, and when he grabbed her rear she almost pulled away. But she could endure this. She needed to make a living. She continued her movements, her body rocking and swaying with grace, turning around to face the man sometimes and other times sitting on his lap. He seemed pleased enough, until she tried to remove herself from his lap and his grip tightened on her frail body. Her eyes suddenly held panic, and the guy smirked disgustingly, trying to kiss her chest.

"Hey, knock it off! I said _stop_!" Anna tried to protest and move herself from his grip but his lips were still against her bare chest, biting now and she yelped.

"Hey, she said _cut it out_."

The man's head was yanked back, Elsa holding a fistful of his hair. She pulled tighter, and Anna was able to escape from his grasp. Elsa moved in front of him now, and yanked his head to the side so her lips were at his ear. "Next time a lady tells you to take your hands off her, you better fucking listen." Her words were sharp in his ear, and she licked up his neck to mock him. He tried raising a hand when she moved from him, but in an instant one of Elsa's men grabbed his wrist and looked at Elsa. She nodded, and the defiler was removed.

"Anna, right? You okay?" Elsa asked, turning to the girl. She nodded shyly, biting her lip, and trying to cover herself.

Elsa made her way to the girl, and pushed her hands down to her side. The moved the girls shirt a little, letting Elsa see the bite mark on her chest, and lightly brushed her fingertips over it. "Men are all pigs, though I'm sure you've caught on by now."

"Hah, I sure have..." Anna tried backing away from Elsa's grip, but she wouldn't let the girl go.

Elsa decided she'd return one favour before sitting the girl down and getting to know her.

She pulled the girl a little closer, and kissed her chest where the bite mark was. Anna gasped and in a moment, it was over. Though, Anna missed the sensation strangely enough. The girl before her was absolutely beautiful. Pale skin, full lips, an hourglass figure. Her eyes were an icy blue, and the tight black clothes that screamed grunge were undeniably sexy on her. Anna blushed. The girl before her was a goddess, she was convinced.

"Sorry 'bout that." Elsa winked at her, and Anna saw no sincerity to her apology. She shook her head, smiling just a little.

"Let me get you a drink, eh?" Elsa tried, raising a brow. _I'd like to get to know you. _

Anna nodded, but Elsa stopped her. "Hey, meet me over at the booths, okay? I'll be back with a couple drinks."

* * *

><p>Anna had obeyed and felt excitement when Elsa returned with two martini glasses.<p>

"So, Anna, yeah?" Elsa handed her the glass and sat on the other side of the table.

"Yeah, and you are...?" Anna took a sip of the drink, smiling. Elsa paid close attention to her tentative movements. The way her lips curled over the glass made her shiver inwardly. This girl was inhumanly alluring, without a single effort. Maybe that was had Elsa hooked thus far.

"Elsa." Anna found the name delightful, and smiled through perfect teeth.

"What do you do for a living, Elsa, seeing as you know what I do."

Elsa took a drink and nodded. "Fair enough, but I can't quite say. I don't know if I can trust you yet, sincerest apologies." Elsa laughed lightly, and saw Anna appear a little... Offended, maybe? Ah, whatever. Elsa couldn't go around bragging that she was the Pack's gang leader. She had a bounty on her head, and it wasn't worth risking on the small chance this girl returned these affections.

Anna pouted, and took another drink. The mysterious, confident nature of Elsa made her curious. And, why was she here so often? Was it possible Elsa owned the place?

Of course, she did. In a completely different sense.

The lights in the entire club dimmed, and the strobes turned on. Elsa laughed, her tongue peaking from her teeth. "You've gotta dance with me once," Elsa told Anna, who rolled her eyes but obliged.

The dance floor was cramped, hot, and constantly moving. But Elsa liked it- it only made it so her and Anna would have to dance a little closer. The music that started playing was fast, upbeat, and had a tune that was irresistible to any natural dancer. Anna was shy at first, aware of Elsa's eyes wandering down her.

Elsa started their dance, first bouncing up and down on her toes, rocking her head a little. Then, her hips starting moving this way and that, beautifully and gracefully. Her hands raised above her head and hooked, and she would shake her ass down low in figure eight motions, before rising again. Anna smiled, blushed, and felt butterflies as she did the same thing. Her movements weren't as coordinated as Elsa's, but far more beautiful. Elsa took it a step forward now, turning around and pressing her back flat on Anna's front, going up and down again, her hips moving side to side, her hands trailing down Anna's side, grinding on the girl. Anna bit her lip, and shyly grabbed Elsa's waist and guided her movements. They continued in this dance, this intimate expression of hidden desire for quite some time. Anna's hands got a little more friendly then, moving off her hips and to her tummy, pressing Elsa closer to her, then rising to her chest. Her hands trailed up the valley between Elsa's breast, and then gripped her neck lightly, fingers trailing up her jaw. Elsa turned around, a smirk on her face. Her hands trailed up Anna's side, up her shoulders, her neck. Using her thumb, Elsa moved Anna's chin so she looked at the ceiling, and moved her lips to Anna's neck, kissing it lightly before sucking at her collar and the hollow. Anna mewed under her, and her hands held onto her back.

Anna moved her face down now, and looked Elsa in the eyes, smiling, her face red. Elsa leaned forward to reach her lips, but when she saw Anna's eyes widen, she pulled back. "Shit, I'm sorry-" Elsa began, but Anna shook her head.

"No no no! I had fun, I really did- we should uh, meet again sometime or something, but I- I got to go, I'm sorry!" Anna turned on her heel, and ran off the floor, leaving Elsa alone in the middle of the floor.

Well, Anna certainly was attractive, addicting, and left Elsa wanting more_ yet again._ Was this all some game to Anna? Elsa was a little hurt by the girls sudden flee, but she shook her head and rolled her eyes. She said she wanted to see her again, and Elsa would absolutely be sure to comply to her request. Why she left so suddenly, though, she wasn't sure and was desperate to know.

"Elsa!" The Ice Witch turned to see Monty waving her over, and Elsa strutted to her partner, raising a brow. Monty had a sneaky smirk, and winked. _"I saw it all,"_ she whispered, causing Elsa to smile and shake her head a little. "If you ain't quick enough to get to her, maybe I'll jump in." The girl laughed, hardly able to believe Elsa believed it. The look on her face said she did, but when Monty laughed she chuckled a small response.

"I'd like to see you try," she purred, taking Monty's chin playfully in her thumb and index finger, before teasingly turn her head away in a small jerk.

"Oh! I almost forgot. Your client is here, waiting for you."

"Give me a couple stats?" Elsa said, following Monty now.

"Lessee, his name is Hans, I think. He wants us to uh, find someone for him, and... y'_knowwww,"_ Elsa did. It was meaning to terminate someone. "And he is offering quite the price for the head."

Elsa smirked. She did like the jobs that paid well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Boop! Hope you guys like this! Can you guys leave me a couple more reviews with your opinions, and any ideas (no hate tho please :c) c: Thank you for follows, favs, etc!3


	3. 3000

_**ELSA**_

Elsa sat on a bar stool now at a long table, and Monty had brought over her client; Hans. He was a handsome man with chestnut hair and hazel eyes that she could already see bloodlust in.

She didn't care though, not at the moment. Her mind was whirling. Anna felt _good_, she thought to herself. The dance they had together was something Elsa wanted to take to the next level, and eventually, the last level. Strange, she was having these desires already but was that girl a catch. And Elsa was behind the batter, her mitt just waiting for that curvy ball to land in her palms.

"Elsa?"

"Hm? Oh sorry! Yes, okay. Hans, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sure you'e heard I'm here for someone's blood." Hans started, raising a brow. Elsa nodded slowly.

"I'll pay $3000 for her head on a pitchfork..." Hans mumbled. Elsa almost choked.

"Why so much?" Elsa asked incredulously. A curious and dangerous question, indeed.

"I need the job done. I need it done by _my_ will, as well. The north already has a bounty on her, but it's not nearly as much as what I'm paying." Hans started, using his hands to talk, a strange habit Elsa had never picked up. "This woman... She hurt my family. And she needs to pay."

"Hurt, huh? What, did your _wittle brother get a knee to the dick_?" Elsa made an effort to seem funny, her eyebrows high on her forehead and her lips pursing.

"Actually, a knife to the throat, thank you very much." Hans sneered bitterly. Elsa put her hands up, and shook her head.

"Ah, fuck man, I'm sorry. Well, tell me who she is, and gimme money, and the job will be done, guaranteed." Elsa said.

She still couldn't stop thinking about Anna. She wanted it to be over and go find the girl again.

"Not so fast. I'll pay you when the job is done." Hans countered.

"My men require money up front. Especially with a price like this, we don't know if you're really gonna pay it all now." Elsa had just as much determination in her voice. "Half now, half later?"

"Fine. Her name is Lilianna. I'm guessing she's already changed her hair, so the color doesn't matter. She has uh, green eyes if I remember right? No matter. I have one lead. She ran away, and she's here in Arendelle. Find her, and please for the love of god, just kill her. My brother died at her hand. She needs to know what it's like."

"We'll find her. Just give me the money."

* * *

><p>It was very late when Elsa got home and wasn't surprised when she found Monty sleeping in her bed. Rolling her eyes, Elsa shut her door and shoved Monty to the side, making room for her. The two were best friends, so Elsa didn't mind much. However, when Monty rolled over to face her, she winked at Elsa, and wiggled her eyebrows. Elsa shook her head, laughing.<p>

"I think he likessss meeee," Monty giggled.

"Oh, the blond bartender?"

"_Kristoffffff_!" Monty corrected. She made a kissy face then, and her face lit up. "He asked me out," Monty sighed, earning yet another raise of a brow from Elsa.

"And it seems that ginger likes _youuu_," Monty wiggled her brows again. "I saw that dance, and it got _me_ hot!" Monty laughed, and Elsa's laugh belted from her tummy.

"God, I _hope_ she likes me." Elsa remembered the girls touch, trailing up her tummy, and felt herself get a little excited. She bit her lip nervously.

"I've never seen you like that around someone. It's been two days, and you're like a lovesick puppy!" Monty chuckled.

"Hey now, I think it's a little early for the 'L' word," Elsa muttered, blushing, looking away from Monty.

Well... Maybe one of the L words. Monty caught on, and winked, biting her lip.

"Elsa, I think you're in lust."

Elsa didn't deny it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ANNA<strong>_

After she saw Hans, she knew she was in trouble. It was his brother she had accidentally killed in a blind panic, trying to preserve her virginity. Fear suddenly weighted on her heart heavily. How did he find her?! Or... How did he know where she was at least? She had to leave, god damnit she had to fucking _leave_! Anna ran into her motel room, panicking, her hands ripping at her hair. Shit shit shit _shit_!

Her eyes darted everywhere in her room. There was only her bag and some new clothes she bought with her tips scattered. She stuffed her new clothes in her backpack, and put it around her shoulders, and her hand was on the door nob when she stopped.

She... She was doing so well here, already. She already had a job and was looking for a real home. And... She, well she wanted to see _her_ again. Something about her mysterious nature was comforting, and she couldn't help but feel like Elsa might protect her should she know she was running.

_I'll... I'll just be careful. I can do that._

Anna sighed helplessly. Shaking her head, she plopped on her bed, and within minutes of small sobbing, she fell asleep.

She had a dream of Elsa. Her milky skin, pale hair, vibrant eyes. Her body was pressed against Anna's in a sensual way, touching her in places no one ever has, kissing her in ways she'd never been kissed. Anna's hands tangled in her hair, while fingers dug into the sensitive skin of her hip. Elsa's mouth was on her neck; her tummy; it kept going lower, lower.

With a gasp Anna woke up, putting her fingers to her lips and biting her bottom one.

It was almost 9 am, and Anna didn't have to work for some time. She decided today she would try to appear a little less like the woman she was at the club, and explore the new place she was, and hopefully run into a certain platinum haired girl.

No, not hopefully. She would hunt her down if she had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Sorry this one is so short! I had to expand it a little, because it originally was meant to be just Hans giving Elsa the info, but that alone was barely 500 words! What would you guys like to see in this story? (:


	4. Keep On Comin' Back

Elsa was at the coffee shop just around the corner of her base, drinking a mocha frappe, the morning already hotter then hell. Summer was a beautiful thing, but only when the sun set. The cool nights were the best, when you could roam without the stress of the bitter night air biting your skin, causing a flush to build wherever skin was bare. She sipped the caffeine through the green straw, enjoying the way it felt when she could feel the coolness slip down her throat.

The Ice Witch often got coffee here in the mornings, enjoying the solitude for a little. Last night, she briefed a special group of her gang to be on the specific mission at hand, and all were eager to start, leaving Elsa a little leeway to relax and set back for awhile. She sat at a window table, the chair across her empty, gazing out the glass, admiring the morning hustle Arendelle was defined by. Late nights, early mornings. It was the essence of the bustling city.

Elsa smirked through the glass when she saw Anna strolling on the opposite side of the street, in a pair of skin tight jeans and a zip up sweater. She would occasionally disappear behind a pink tree, and then reappear again like slides. In her hands, Elsa saw a paper of some sort in her hands, her green eyes looking around everywhere. Elsa was overjoyed by the chance to visit the girl without the club's influence. Who was she really?

Elsa waved at the girls behind the counter, thanking them as she ran out the door. She jogged across the street, her drink in her hand, and she was a couple feet behind Anna before she stopped, bit her lip, and called out.

"_Woo hoo_!"

Anna turned around, and smiled brightly upon seeing Elsa, standing on the side walk under a cherry blossom tree planted all along the edges of the road. Anna waved shyly, and subconsciously bit the inside of her cheek, smiling. Elsa strutted to her, and Anna was breathless by her beauty. There was something in her belly that could only be envy and desire, mixing into a poison in her own body, intoxicating her veins.

"Never thought I'd see you in the real world," Elsa laughed, hugging Anna in a friendly greeting. Anna returned it, and shook her head, shrugging.

"Figured it was about time I got my own place, y'know?" Anna shrugged, holding the paper in her hand that had apartment ads. Elsa raised her brow, smiling a little.

"Time you left the nest, huh?" She chuckled charmingly, causing Anna to shrug again.

"Not much of a nest, ahaha. More like a... Well, a dump, really."

Elsa smiled at the girl, her eyes searching. She saw Anna's eyes trail to the drink in her hand, and offered the girl a drink. "It's sweet," _like your skin was, _Elsa thought to herself. Anna took the drink in her hand, and put the straw in her mouth. Elsa noticed the way her lips pursed around the straw, and had to hold her tongue back from licking her lips. Anna sighed after a drink, and closed her eyes momentarily.

"Been awhile since I had something other then a shot or facet water," Anna admitted, shying away a little.

"You're kidding, right?" Elsa took a step back, her jaw going slack playfully. "Pft! Hell, I'll get you something good to drink. Let me get you lunch later." She didn't ask, and Anna was glad to comply to the blond's demand, nodding enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Elsa hung out with Anna all morning, looking for a content apartment for the dancer. They hadn't found anything particularly special, and Elsa was tempted to let her move in with her gang but knew it was to risky; it was far to soon.<p>

They decided to go to a small bakery for lunch, a small place with a friendly feel and welcoming atmosphere. Anna hungrily ordered a large parfait treat, and Elsa was glad to pay for it along with her herbal tea. Elsa ordered a drink, and nothing more.

"So, Anna, how did you end up here?" Elsa tried, watching the girl eat her crumbling mess. Anna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and smiled at Elsa.

"I needed to get away from home," she only half way lied. She felt her cheeks a little hot with this, but if Elsa was gonna hold back her life, Anna would repay the favor, as much as she wanted Elsa to open to her. She took a drink of her tea, and smiled sweetly.

Elsa melted a little. That smile held so much in it, and she just wanted to unravel it all.

"I see. That's always a liable reason, I think. I hope you didn't leave too much behind," Elsa replied, honestly. She twirled the straw in her Italian Soda, before taking another sip of the sweet drink.

"I didn't have much there... Barely held a job at a local restaurant, living on my own without family around. I wonder why I didn't leave earlier..." Anna trailed off, remembering the night she left. The man had tried to _rape_ her, for gods sake! He touched her like no man should touch a woman and hurt her in unimaginable ways. His breath stunk of alcohol and burnt her eyes. He was heavy on her, but she managed to reach the knife and at first, it was only a prick to the side. Raged, the man came down harder on her, choking her, and all she could do was make him leave. To make him leave her.

She paused, and Elsa saw it, becoming concerned. "Anna?"

Anna stood up suddenly, her body starting to tremble, uttering a "sorry" as she started to leave. How could she be so stupid, and try to open up to someone about her life when she was trying to run from it?

Elsa would have none of it. She jumped from the table, and follow Anna as she hurried down the street. She finally caught up, and grabbed Anna's wrist turning her so they were face-to-face.

"Hey, now, what's wrong?" Elsa said softly, but Anna shook her head, trembling a little.

"Sweet girl, talk to me," Elsa embraced the girl in a shy, timid hug, her left hand around the little waist, the other brushing it's fingers through Anna's amber hair.

"Just... Something happened back there, and I don't know how to get away from it." Anna choked. She didn't know if she meant the murder, or the molestation.

"I got you, okay? I won't force you to talk about it, but I will not leave your side when you're like this." Elsa cooed the words into the girls ear, and Anna was aware of her breath on her. She hugged Elsa a little tighter, wanting it to be closer. Elsa was all she had here, and they hadn't known each other a week but it was enough for Anna to want Elsa, to want to know her more. Memorize her.

Anna's lips brushed against Elsa's neck and collar, pulling away. "I'm... I'm really sorry about that. Can we maybe finish back at the bakery?" Anna asked hopefully. Elsa smiled, and nodded slowly.

When they walked together, Elsa felt Anna's fingers slip through hers and they held hands all the way back to the bakery.

* * *

><p>Believe it or not, the girls spent hours there talking, giggling, making jokes. Nothing was really revealed about their life, except that Anna was a naturally playful girl who easily relied on people, but not so easily opened up; and on the other hand, Elsa always knew what she want and would gain it.<p>

The sun was starting to set, and Elsa sighed. "Suppose I should get you home, huh? Can I walk you?" Elsa asked, raising a slender brow again, a gesture Anna was finding she adored. It was comforting, and now it was familiar. Anna was beginning to affiliate it with a sense of home, to her dismay and internal disregards. It happened naturally, growing quickly attached to Elsa.

"Yes, please," emerald eyes shone with the idea of being escorted by someone to beautiful and dangerous as Elsa. Elsa ordered another Italian Soda to go this time, and thanked the workers before they left into the cool night.

"Isn't a little cold for that?" Anna gestured as they walked to her motel.

"Naw, I have a big ol' sweet tooth. Plus, the cold never bothered me anyway," Elsa chuckled. As they walked, there was a comfortable silence and when they were almost to the place Anna was staying, Elsa's arm slipped around her waist, the other still holding her drink,. Anna blushed but enjoyed the sensation, and bit her lip shyly.

When they were at Anna's door, Anna turned in her grip. Elsa smiled, a beautiful and radiant, yet ever mysterious sight that left Anna speechless, smiling just a little back, unsure.

"Here, take a drink," Elsa said, her teeth grinning. Anna did so, and when she swallowed it and handed it back to Elsa, Elsa shook her head.

"It's really sweet- I see why you like it," Anna teased, licking her lips.

"Mmmm, no good."

"Huh?" Anna was a little shocked, but watched Elsa dip her finger in the drink, collecting some of the whipped creme at the top, and she then moved it to Anna's face, wiping it on the corner of her mouth. Anna was a little taken aback, but only watched Elsa.

"I needed an excuse," Elsa explained, before bending down to Anna.

Her tongue was flat on the corner of Anna's lips, licking the whipped creme away slowly, sensually, her hand moving to the small of Anna's back and pulling her closer to her as she moved her lips to Anna's. Anna made no attempt to waste time or hold back, and timidly kissed Elsa back. At first, both moved slowly, testing the boundaries. Their heads moved from left to right and when one would pull away, the other would be right on them passionately. Anna's hands slipped around Elsa's neck, deepening the kiss into a state of euphoria and bliss. Elsa dropped the drink in her hand, thankful it was a plastic cup, and cupped Anna's cheek, pulling her closer. Anna took a step back, meaningfully as she backed herself into a wall, Elsa's hands now holding Anna's above her head, taking control of their kisses. Elsa was a little more rough now, knowing Anna was willing, and kissed her lips with passion. Anna arched her back under Elsa, trying to press her chest closer to the blond girl leading her. Elsa smiled at this, and moved her mouth to the redhead's neck, biting and nipping.

Their games were cut short when they heard a honk in the motel's driveway, and Elsa laughed against Anna's neck, letting go of her hands and wrapping her arms around her waist, hugging her and putting her face into the neck-shoulder hollow.

"I'll see you soon." Elsa winked, and turned her back, leaving Anna behind to watch the sway of her hips and confidence of her swagger.

Elsa was good at games, Anna decided, because now it wasn't Elsa hooked on her like her occupation required her to, but rather Anna was hooked on the sexy mysterious woman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Thanks again guys! Hope you're enjoying this, thanks for follows, faves! If you can leave a little more reviews, again, I'd really love that, it really gets me museful ^^ And if there's anything you'd like to see, I'd love to put it in!

TheNayaholic! Thank you for your review, and time in investing in this story c: I really hope it does make it as a great Elsanna fic running with the big leages (: and I assure you, the gang rivalries are coming, the gang rivalries are coming!3

Again, thanks everyone!


	5. Everybody Wants To Rule The World

The sun was just reaching the peak of it's height, midday already having arrived. Elsa had her three men and Monty with her, the five of them the one's responsible for Han's mission. They all sat in a small room at the base, the window allowing natural light to provide vision. Elsa sat on a couch with Monty at the opposite end, and two men sat on recliners while one stood. Elsa tapped her fingers on the arm of the couch, and her head was back so her head was facing up.

"He didn't give us that much to go on, unfortunately. Her name is Lillianna, she has hazel eyes, and... She's on the run. That could literally be anyone in this city, it's so damn big." Elsa groaned, shaking her head and lifting it to meet the eyes of her men.

"Well, if you were on the run what's the first thing you would do?" The largest of the men went by "Bear," and for good reason. He reminded Elsa much of a lumberjack; he was big, muscular, and had a chin full of dark hair to match his rats nest on his head.. Perhaps it was to live up to Elsa's stereotype, he also wore a flannel button up, which pleased the leader. "Honestly, if I were, I'd probably change my outward appearance, you know. Make sure people couldn't recognize me." Bear shrugged.

"I swear if you ever shave that beard, I'd have to kick your ass out," Elsa chuckled, imaging the large man without his defining attributes, one being his friendly beard. Bear shook his head, laughing.

"So how are we supposed to locate someone who we can't even identify?" Vyx asked, the most quiet of all of Elsa's gang.

"That's a damned good question," Monty huffed. "We could, I dunno, ask a couple of shops if anyone came in buying a shit ton of appearance altering stuff?"

"Do you have any idea how long that could take?" The third man, Sevastian, asked, rolling his eyes. "I saw we just all split up and do what we can. We always work best like that, anyway." Sevastian rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head.

"Very well. Monty and I will do what we can, you guys divide however you want. If you hear anything, I want you to immediately come to me, got it? We can't let anything jeopardize this." Elsa ordered, and every huffed their loyalty and left, leaving Monty and Elsa.

* * *

><p>"So, Elsa, you came home a little flushed last night," Monty wiggled her eye brows, and Elsa hit her with a pillow from the couch.<p>

"I know you saw her, tell me about it! Please oh _pleaaaase_," Monty begged, jumping onto Elsa ad tugging at the sleeve of her navy crewneck sweater. Elsa laughed trying to push off her needy friend, before Monty laid her back flat on Elsa's lap.

"Fine, fine, _fiiiine_! Kay, I saw her while I was at that coffee place 'round the corner, and took her out to lunch. We were there for a few hours, I walked her home and..." Elsa winked at Monty, making the girl squeal. The memory was fresh in Elsa head, replaying the night's events. Anna tasted divine, felt even more godly, and did she know how to please Elsa.

"_Elsa_!" Monty shrieked, covering her eyes and cackling loudly. "Get some!" She laughed loudly.

"No no no no!" Elsa shook her head and shoved Monty off her, and the poor girl landed flat on her tummy on the ground.

"Owwww!"

"Well, I am the Ice Witch, what do you expect?" Elsa cooed, raising a brow and standing up.

Monty sat on her knee's now, pouting. "Witch with a capital 'B', more like."

Elsa only chuckled, using her finger to beckon Monty to her so they could start their investigation.

* * *

><p>Their day was seemingly unsuccessful as far as their search went. They virtually gathered no evidence, leaving both in a bit of a pissy mood. Walking side by side in a content silence, the sun was beginning to set on a red horizon. Elsa huffed, her lip out in a pout. Not only was her say boring and meaningless, she didn't get the chance to see Anna. Her blood was cold without her, and she missed the girl deeply.<p>

Things changed though that evening, when the two wolves of the Pack passed an alleyway, hearing a woman's shriek. Monty smirked at Elsa, knowing it gave both girls a chance to do something useful with their day. The girls turned and strutted down the alley, seeing a woman backed into a dark corner with her arms raised against three men... Of course. Elsa should have known it would be Arvox. She was a little surprised to see the gang leader there, though. Bartholomew is what everyone knew him as.

Elsa cleared her throat, and the men turned and faced them.

"It appears to me that the woman wants nothing to do with you guys. Men, though, have always been blind and ignorant. You brutes are no exception, you swine." Monty spit the words through her teeth, hissing at the men. Monty had a tenancy of sticking up for anyone in need, but it became personal when it was woman who were in trouble and facing sexual harassment.

Bartholomew took a step forward, his dark ugly eyes narrowing on Elsa. "Get out of here, this doesn't concern you." His voice held a meaningful threat, and though Elsa appeared everything _but_ threatening, she could see hesitance in his beady eyes.

"If it involves a damsel in distress up against beasts like you, it most certainly does concern me." Elsa's words were concrete, her voice never wavering. "Three on one? Like a pack of hyenas, you sick fuckers."

"How are hyena's any less then wolves, _Elsa_?" Bartholomew spit, shaking his head. "Ravenous and insatiable. You took the _best_ club in town, how am I supposed to keep my business when I can't take the _willing_ from your club? They're all whores, but you have dibs. Let us be." The man tried, his shoulders wide and arms thick. Elsa's eyes narrowed._ 'They're all whores.' _She thought of Anna, and suddenly this was personal.

"You'll do well to stay away from my women, then. Including _her_." Elsa bobbed her head in the direction of the cowering girl, her eyes meeting hers. Elsa smiled subtly at her, and Elsa was her saving grace.

"Don't be fuckin' stupid! We were here first, now _beat it._" Bartholomew's shoulders tensed, and his two men were making an ascent to the two girls. Monty laughed loudly, a taunt.

"They're in for it!" She laughed, her voice suddenly demonic. Elsa only smiled and nodded, her face curling into a cruel smiling baring her teeth- it was animalistic. She was, after all, a wolf.

Both girls took a male on their own, while Bartholomew tried to gather the girl who was screaming and kicking now. Elsa shook her head, knowing she would have to work quick. The man who descended on her was much larger, leaving Elsa with a speed advantage. The male made the first move, lifting an arm and aiming to punch her cheek. Biting her lip, Elsa quickly turned out of the way, gripping the man's arm and twisting it violently one way and kicking his back so he stumbled onto the ground. He turned, his eyes bloodshot with anger and Elsa's eyebrow ticked upward, smirking. A challenge. He quickly stood up and lunged at her, but again she twisted out of the way and balanced on one foot bringing her other leg up in a roundhouse movement, connecting with his back. Elsa grunted though when the man turned around and grabbed her leg, twisting her so she fell on her tummy. She tried rolling out of the way when his foot was headed straight to her side. She was too late though, and she screamed when his heavy foot connected with her ribs. _That's gonna leave one helluva bruise_, Elsa thought. She rolled onto her back though and twisted, her legs swiping his and tripping him. He fell on his back with a grunt, and Elsa rolled onto her knee's so she was straddling his chest and her arm was pulled back behind her head, the other holding the mans shirt. Her clenched fist was right at her ear, and she pounded it onto the man's face once. It collided and the man screamed, reaching to grab his face. Elsa laughed, rolling off him and standing up, watching him rise and run out of the alley. Monty was struggling with the man she was fighting, causing Elsa to go to her. However, Monty shook her head at Elsa and butted her head to Bartholomew, who had the woman on her feet, trying to drag her away.

"Get your ass back here!" Elsa growled at him, reaching into her knee high boot, pulling a 6 inch blade from it and holding it up threateningly. Bartholomew saw this, and laughed, virtually throwing the woman onto the ground with a crash. Elsa jerked a step forward, intending on helping the girl but stopped when Bartholomew chuckled.

"Since when was the Pack the good guys?" He yelled, lunging at her.

Elsa moved to the side and twisted, using her elbow to hit him scare in the back as he turned around facing her. He lifted a leg up trying to smash into her bruised side, but Elsa managed to block it with her forearm, her other elbow connecting with a blow to his shin. Gasping, the man retracted his leg and limped a step backwards. Elsa held the knife up again, and he eyed it. He lunged again, his fist ready to hit Elsa's cheek, but again the blond evaded the blow, jamming her shoulder into his tummy barrelling him backwards. He grunted and grabbed her by her hair, ripping her off him and shoving her a few feet and kicked her hand, causing her blade to slide onto the ground. Hissing, Elsa reached for it but another foot connected with her chest and she lost her breath. She gasped as Bartholomew grabbed her by her chest, and slammed the girl onto a brick wall. She growled, grabbing the hand that held her by the neck, and struggled against it. Bringing her knee up, she collided with his groin and left her a moment to switch them, so Bartholomew was against the bricked wall. She growled in his face, before head-butting him with the hard part of her skull on his forehead.

Monty was suddenly there, the knife pressing to Bartholomew's neck, and she wiped blood from her mouth with the back of her palm.

"_Leave_."

He didn't hesitate, whimpering as he ran off.

"Thanks babe," Elsa laughed lightly. It had been ages since she had referred to her friend as that, but it was familiar. She felt weak suddenly and when she tried to walk away to the woman who was crying on the concrete, Monty grabbed her arm, shaking her head. Elsa shrugged her off.

Elsa made her way over, and bent on the the ground so she was eye to eye. "Are you alright?" Her voice was soft, broken. Elsa felt tired, really tired.

"I'm... Thank you so much. They... Why me?" The woman choked.

"They're pigs. That gang is getting out of hand... I'm sorry we didn't come sooner." Elsa tried softly.

"They... They were calling me a name. It isn't mine, but they kept askin... 'You're Lillianna, you're Lillianna.'"

Elsa's heart stopped.

How did Arvox know about _her_ target? She suddenly was seething. She needed air, she needed to breath. She was suffocating. "Monty, take her to our base and get her cleaned up, okay?"

Monty did exactly that while Elsa stood up. Her head was light, but she needed to find one of those men, and find them now.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long of Elsa's wandering staggering until she found the very man she had beaten, laying on a side walk, half conscious. He saw her, and tried to stumble up but she stopped him with an icy glare.<p>

"What the fuck do you want? Even you can't be so ruthless as to _finish the job_." The man hissed.

Elsa shook her head. She wasn't gonna kill him. "Lillianna. Why are you after you? How do you know who she is?"

"Huh? We... We got a client. Hans, I think. He mentioned he paid another group, but didn't know how good you'd be... And who better to pay then men who lived to track woman? He said you was takin' too long, and is paying us to find her before you guys do."

Elsa was seething. It had only been _two days_! Did Hans really expect for them to have the girl already? Gritting her teeth, she turned her back. Where was she supposed to go now...? Far too frustrated to return to her own home, Elsa figured she missed Anna enough to visit her for the night. In the morning, Elsa would find Hans, and clear things up with him, whatever it took. No one made fools of the Pack, and no one went to Arvox before them. Tensions were higher now then ever before, both gangs chasing some ghost who damn well may not even exist here. And after beating three grown men of the strictly male gang, she was sure someone would soon try to punish her.

She didn't care, not at the moment. She only cared about getting to Anna.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Wooh! Lemme know what you guys think so far? Gang tensions are rising, Elsa is getting nowhere in her pursuit of Lilli_anna, _and is falling more for the stranger in town. When will the truth be revealed, and who will turn their back on who?


	6. Skin Deep

Anna was in the bathroom of her small motel room, smiling at the reflection in the glass mirror. She finally found an apartment she could afford that was just the right size! Even better, it was near the coffee shop she knew Elsa visited weekly. She could surprise the woman there some morning, and share the good news with the woman she so desperately wanted to explore and know more. Smiling at the thought, a very happy Anna basically skipped out of the bathroom and plopped onto the bed in the only room the motel occupied besides the restroom. She sighed, and bit her lip remembering the sensation of Elsa on her, hungry and insistent and so ready to take her someday. The dream she had flashed again in her mind.

Anna closed her eyes, her lip still in her mouth and relived the moment Elsa first touched her lips with her own, taking away the sweet creme with a flick of her tongue. It was so different from all the wasted kisses with clients. It was sweet but rough, a little forceful. But it was comforting, and part of her was thrilled to be dominated by a woman like Elsa. Part of Anna knew she was being held in the dark, but it was a game she was quickly learning to deal with and play herself.

That was when Anna heard a weak knock at her door, and her heart stopped beating for a moment, skipping a beat. Was it... It couldn't be him, could it? Her legs were shaking when she stood up, and carefully, slowly, she walked to the door. Her hands were on the back of her door, and shutting an eye, Anna looked out the peep hole and gasped when she saw Elsa looking around the darkening night.

Opening the door quickly, Anna stood and looked at Elsa with wide eyes. Her chest had a large bruise, and her lip was bleeding just a little. Elsa tried smiling weakly, causing Anna's heart again to skip a beat as she caught Elsa when she slumped to the ground. Pulling the older woman up and shutting her door with her foot, Anna dragged the blond to the mattress and set her on her back, sitting next to her. Elsa closed her eyes and took a heavy breath, and Anna's hand hovered over the purple patch of skin covering her shoulder and chest.

"Elsa, what the hell happened?" Anna whispered, her fingers lightly brushing the broken skin, her eyes sad.

"It's nothing- can you maybe help me clean up a little, though?" Elsa sighed gritting her teeth, her eyebrows furrowing.

How could Anna deny this plead for help? She nodded, though Elsa obviously couldn't see it, and rushed to the bathroom opening the cabinet the mirror was. She bit her lip again, a gesture she took up now when she was flustered, hot, or nervous.

She was thankful when she found a med kit, and a bottle of low dosage pain pills. Hurrying, she went to the bed and opened the kit. She found gauze, ointments, some vitamin pills and a couple rags... The only thing that seemed to do anything was the pain pills she grabbed, though. Panicking a little, unsure what to do, Anna quickly grabbed a rag and ran it into the bathroom and under cold water, rang it out and rushed back to Elsa. Elsa's hand was on the bruise on her chest, and Anna delicately moved it, lightly putting pressure of the cold rag onto the bruise.

Cold helped the swelling, as well as pressure Anna knew. The pills would help later; for now, Anna lightly patted the rag on the bruised skin. Elsa would occasionally gasp and groan at the pain, but she dealt with well otherwise. Her hand shyly was on Anna's waist as she tended to the first wound. After a few minutes of caring to the swollen skin, Anna put her hand on Elsa's, that was at her hip, and moved it so Elsa was cupping Anna's face. She turned her face into the cool palm of Elsa's hand, and then stood again, heading back to the bathroom. More cold water, wrung it again, back to Elsa.

She patted away the blood on the corner of Elsa's lips, and Elsa opened her eyes and looked at Anna through half lidded eyes. It was a beautiful sight but tore a little at Anna's heart. After the blood was wiped away, Anna leaned down slowly and kissed the wound at the corner of her mouth. Elsa responded immediately, moving her mouth so Anna's captured her. Anna was a little surprised. The redhead's left knee was just next to Elsa's hips, and her hands were on either side of the blond's head, so she wasn't straddling her- rather, leaning over her. However, Elsa's hand found Anna's head and pulled her closer. Their lips were slow against each other, the kiss delicate, as though Elsa were suddenly fragile. It was a totally new side, Anna noticed. She liked this just as much as the other, though. The kiss didn't grow deeper, nor fiercer; instead, it was a comfort to them both. Slow, passionate, _slow_. Anna's tongue would occasionally poke at Elsa's lips, and the tip of Elsa's tongue would meet the tease, but both would draw their tongues back after the contact, kissing again in the polite but loving mannerism. Elsa's head would occasionally bob upwards to meet Anna's lips, give more pressure and ensuring that Anna would not break their contact. For a moment, they stopped,their foreheads against each other, breathing onto the other's face. Their eyes were both closed, and in that moment, they were both vulnerable. Elsa started to say something, but instead shot her chin upward so they were kissing again. The same pace, but Anna felt her core grow warm, and her hand slowly made it's way up Elsa's outspread leg, starting just above her knee. Elsa moaned a little into Anna's mouth, but when Anna's hand was over her side, Elsa gasped and flinched away from Anna's kisses.

Anna backed away, her eyes full of concern. Elsa's eyes were clenched tight, and Anna panicked. "Elsa? _Elsa_!"

One of Elsa's small, pale hands started to pull at the hem of her shirt, and Anna caught on. She helped the girl and lifted her shirt to her tummy was completely bare, and Anna gasped. The bruise there was _black_; it covered a large circumference on her ribs and side, and Anna felt tears in her eyes. Who would want to hurt someone like Elsa? Someone so perfect?

Rag. Run. Wrung. Cold water. Repeat.

When Anna returned with the cool rag, Elsa had completely removed her shirt and was lying on her back with a delicate hand on her side.

_She was beautiful. _

But it was no time to be thinking of that. Anna tended again to this wound, this time with far more quality and gentleness then the first two. After moments of this, and silence, Anna stood and grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and offered Elsa a few of the pain pills. Elsa took them gratefully, and sighed after taking them. Anna shook her head sadly, and rolled onto the bed right next to Elsa, still shirtless. Elsa tried turning to face her, but Anna wouldn't let her, insisting she stay how she was. Elsa pouted, and begged for a kiss in the least, but that too was denied, despite Anna's desire to do so.

"Not until morning, when you tell me what happened."

Elsa didn't even argue. Instead, Anna curled up and draped her arm over Elsa's waist, the cool skin of her tummy on Anna's hot. Nuzzling into her neck, careful not to touch the bruise, Anna breathed in the smell of this girl, and pulled a blanket over them.

* * *

><p>AN; Poor Elsa! D: , I can definitely bring that idea into the story the next couple chapters! (: Thank you guys again, for everything! :3


	7. Lightning In Their Eyes

The morning came far quicker then Anna had wanted, the sun shining through curtains. Stretching her arm out, she was disappointed when she didn't immediately find Elsa's crippled body. Sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes with the back of her hand, she looked around the room and yawned. Where did the beautiful, broken woman go? Her head swivelled, and she smiled when she saw Elsa's bare back in the bathroom, her shirt pulled up to her breasts.

Anna walked over, and looked at Elsa's reflection, causing the blond girl to smile at her through the mirror. She was examining the bruises on her body, and Anna shyly slipped her arms around the bruised belly of Elsa, her chin resting on Elsa's shoulder.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened, now?" She asked softly, quietly. Her eyes pleaded sweetly, and Elsa couldn't help but return the smile. She shook her head a little.

"I just was in the wrong place, at the wrong time- I have a bad habit of that." Elsa chuckled, turning in Anna's arm so she faced her. Anna had to look up to meet eye to eye with the older woman, her being a few inches taller. Something in that, again though, made Anna feel comfortable and safe with Elsa despite all these secrets they both kept from each other. It was mutual secrecy, unknown to the other.

Anna wouldn't settle for that though. "Elsa, has this happened before?"

The blond shrugged, looking away from Anna's sad eyes. "Once or twice, no big deal though. Please, just..." Elsa trailed off, uncomfortable with the girl's gaze. She wasn't ready to tell her about her life, not yet. Her life was a dangerous gamble every day, and dragging a girl as sweet as Anna into it would only break her far more than she has even been broken before.

"I'm sorry..." Anna started, pulling away. Elsa hugged her close, though, and kissed the top of her head shyly. Elsa wasn't that great when it came to expressing compassion; rather, passion itself was her forte. However, she found herself eager to learn with Anna, eager to be able to explain how she felt through sweet gestures.

"I uh," Anna began, stuttering over herself. "I found a place, an apartment of my own."

Elsa pulled back, and raised a brow happily at Anna. "Is that so? I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her again, and felt Anna nuzzle her.

"Would you... Help me move in, maybe?" Anna asked shyly, biting her lip against Elsa's chest.

"When were you planning on doing it?" Elsa asked. She wanted to- she really did. But there was so much to deal with back home. She was already starting to feel dizzy thinking about it. Who was that strange girl they found? And she had to deal with Hans right away. There was no way she could let her gang be cheated.

"I, uh... Whenever, I guess?" Anna said, pulling away and turning to the room, sitting on the bed with a plop. Elsa smiled pulling her shirt down over her belly.

"I would love to- could you give me a day or two, though?" Elsa asked, feeling bad for doing so. But she _did_ want to help this girl settle into Arendelle.

"I could," Anna smiled, her eyes closing a minute and tilting her head. Elsa's heart dropped at the sight; it was so innocent, sweet. It was like honey, she mentally told herself.

"Thank you," Elsa said, biting her lip.

There was light rapping at Anna's door, which she didn't expect at all. Elsa saw a flash of fear in her eyes as they darted to the door. Elsa's own eyes narrowed, wondering who could cause the girl so much fear., and that made her want to hurt whoever hurt her.

Elsa was the one who answered the door; it was Monty. "You need to come home, something's up." Monty whispered frantically. Elsa nodded, and looked back to Anna. Anna had a sad gaze on her face, her eyes going empty.

"Anna, I need to go take care of something... Can I see you tonight, at the club? Do you work?"

Anna nodded, and when Elsa swiftly left the house, she felt something in her heart move. She felt lonely the moment Elsa left, and her hand lightly trailed to her chest, clenching into a fist there.

* * *

><p>The woman Elsa and Monty saved had introduced herself as Sam, and she had stayed in their base that night. When Elsa arrived there, Monty took her to the room that Sam occupied, both in a comfortable silence. Monty had a large scrape on the side of her face, and other then a subtle limp, Elsa was relieved she wasn't as broken as Elsa was. Wasn't as battered and bruised.<p>

"Elsa, right? Thank you so much for last night..." Sam started, her voice soft but with a strange rasp to it. Elsa only nodded, her eyebrows furrowing on the girl. Her hair was a deep auburn and she had subtle hints of freckles around her nose, and her emerald eyes seemed damaged. Not in an external way, but she had seen a lot and was obviously effected by the events of the recent night.

"What all did they say about Lillianna?" Elsa asked, cocking her head to the side. She needed to know everything she could about what was going on. How could Hans go behind her back only after a few nights? It didn't add up, and was difficult to put all the pieces together.

"They only accused me of being her, really..." Sam explained, looking between Monty and Elsa. "Who is she? Why are they so desperate?"

Monty was the one who spoke, and Elsa was thankful; she was still trying to fit the pieces together in her head.

"That's honestly something we can't really discuss with you." Monty explained to the woman, who cocked her head.

"I know who you guys are. I know what this place is. You're the Pack, aren't you? And you," her eyes met Elsa's, "you're the leader."

"I suppose it isn't that hard to uncover once you've been where we live." Monty shrugged off the girls discovery, not really worried about it.

"I... I want to be a part of this. I want to see those damned men know what it is to be on the bottom of whatever food chain this town runs." Sam said quietly.

Elsa shook her head quickly. "We're not some vigilantes, you know. If you were being attacked by anyone other then Arvox, I wouldn't have helped." Elsa said, her words stinging with truth. It was true, it really was. When she knew it was Arvox, hell, when it was Bartholomew, she was all in. Any chance to put them in their place was taken.

Monty spoke again. "You know, she's right. _We're bad guys, too_. It's dangerous. We do a lot more then them, too."

"I don't _care_. I don't know what it means to be part of something bigger then myself, and this is my chance to come through." Sam argued. Her eyes were fiery.

Elsa again, shook her head and met her eyes with an icy gaze. "This _isn't_ bigger then you. This isn't really a _group_ effort. Sure, we're some big family to others, but in reality we're all in it for ourselves. We're all selfish. Do you even know what goes on behind the scenes here? We sell illegal substances. We beat people, we even kill people. We smuggle things in to people, and so much more. I can't just let some girl who was almost raped to death join my gang because they want to see revenge, or justice, or whatever it is."

Sam met her gaze with as much coldness now; it was a battle between two very different flames. "Fair enough. However..." The woman trailed off, and looked at the ground, biting her lip. Elsa associated that gesture with Anna now, and wanted to see her.

"_Auribus teneo lupum." _

Elsa raised her hand, and sighed. "Fuck, whatever. Monty, she's your responsibility for now." Elsa shot a glare at Sam. "Understand that by being part of us, I own you. If you so much as slip once, I will make sure you are punished. I'll cut your tongue off, should it be necessary."

Monty's words were heavy in Elsa's mind.

_We're bad guys, too._

* * *

><p>Bear rushed into the front door, breathing heavily just as Elsa reached the bottom of the stairs of their claimed warehouse, and when their eyes met there was a connection of panic. Elsa raised a brow, and Bear flicked his head to the left. Elsa nodded, following him quickly through a small hallway and into a small office space. He closed the door, and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, and Elsa noticed the small trail of blood from his gums.<p>

"What happened?" She asked a little frantically.

"Hans is gonna be at the club tomorrow night. I saw Bartholomew and a couple of his men wandering around some alleys while I was looking for some leads, and I overheard them. They know you'll be at the club tonight," she almost was there every night these days, "and Hans wants his money back. He's paying them now not only to find Lillianna, but to get the money from you. They're gonna try to get you, Elsa, and we can't let them. It would jeopardize everything here." Elsa had never seen the large man so concerned, and it tugged at her heart just a little. Her icy eyes expressed the concern, as well, but she knew there was more. She could see he wasn't telling her all of it. And Bear saw this too. He could see how much she knew, for her eyes were a canvas that revealed everything should she so desire. "It's... Vyx, Vyx is working with them."

Elsa cursed under her breath. She simply didn't see it coming, not in a million years.

"There's more, though. He... He's smart. He's finding leads fast. We need to stop them all. _Goddamnit_, we need to find _that fucking girl._" Bear hissed, his fist hitting a wall. Elsa didn't flinch outwardly, but it started her inwardly.

"We'll confront them tomorrow. I need you and Monty to be there. How many will be there?" Elsa asked, a hand sliding through her hair nervously.

"No way to tell."

"Well... Leave Hans to me, okay? I want you and Monty to get Vyx, and bring him back here. Tie him up somewhere, and we'll deal with him. Bring as many men as you can, but not so much that Arvox will be able to identify us all. We'll meet their bluff. Also... I need the key to the cellar."

Elsa had left Bear in charge of that specific room, not trusting anyone as much as him. The cellar was the room they kept their 'imports' so to say. Rather, their weaponry and other illegal items.

"I won't be home tonight, but tomorrow afternoon we'll start preparing."

If they were going to talk into this trap willingly, Elsa would damn well have the upper hand.

She always did.

* * *

><p>Elsa strode into the club with unbridled grace, her eyes already searching for Anna. When she found her on stage performing, the world seemed to slow down. Anna's hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and the clothes she wore were the same of the three women up there with her. The Delta Girls. She was surprised Anna was up with them; they were the number one desirable of the club, and she had been there only a week. The way those four girls coordinated made Elsa's face flush, both from feeling hot and jealous. She knew their games, what those specific girls did on stage.<p>

She didn't want anyone else touching Anna, let alone watching her beautiful body move the way it was now.

She wore a black bra, like the rest of them, with lace that split in a V revealing their tummies. She might as well have been wearing panties, the small black lace bottoms barely covering her privates. Elsa's gaze lingered there a moment, and Anna noticed Elsa and her eyes brightened. She continued their number, the girls all moving to the center and dancing seductively, receiving bills thrown at them all. Elsa was suddenly a little angry they were thinking of Anna like this; but she did nothing. Instead, she waited patiently for Anna's act to finish, and when it was, Anna only ran to her, jumping off the front of the stage.

She hugged Elsa, who tentatively hugged back. "You should put some clothes on, fiesty," Elsa chuckled nervously. Anna smiled and bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist.

"It's part of the show. Don't try telling me you don't like it," the younger woman winked, causing Elsa to blush a little.

"I _do_ love it... But I don't like that everyone else can see you like this, and think of you in dirty ways." Elsa said bluntly.

Anna didn't say anything for a moment; was she suggesting she only wanted Anna to be hers? She had her assumptions, of course; did _she_ think of her in dirty ways, like Anna did her?

"I gotta make a living while I can. They pay the Delta Girls more then the rest of them, and since I have my own place, I need the money..." Anna said shamefully. Elsa felt a strange pleasure from this, from Anna understanding Elsa was upset she got to show off her body to the entire world.

"You know those girls do strip teases and kiss eachother, right?" Elsa asked, looking down at Anna. She nodded, and looked up at Elsa.

They weren't really in a relationship, but both wanted it. There was too much at stake now though for either to admit, both hiding secrets deeper then scar tissue.

"They aren't _you_, so it won't mean anything." Anna tried justifying her actions. Elsa's eyes narrowed, and she bent down slowly and kissed Anna. At first, it was slow and passionate, but it grew more hungry. In the middle of this raging club, Elsa picked up Anna, whose legs wrapped around her waist defensively, needy-like. Elsa quickly pushed her back onto the nearest wall, and rolled her hips a little while kissing Anna senselessly. Her hands were on Anna's hips, pulling them towards her, rocking them against her. Anna's hands were wrapped tightly around Elsa's neck, pulling her as close as possible, sighing into her mouth at the friction between their sex. She would moan when Elsa's tongue flicked at her bottom lip, and opened her mouth willingly for Elsa, who ravaged her.

"Uhm... Er, Anna?"

"_Fuck_." Anna groaned, Elsa slowly putting her onto her feet.

"The next number is in a few, uh, minutes- sorry!" One of the Delta Girls scurried off, her eyes straying on Elsa a moment enviously. Elsa could see the want in her eyes, and then she saw the jealous blush on Anna. Oh, how she loved that.

"I don't like the way she looked at you," Anna pouted.

"I don't like the way everyone looks at you," Elsa countered. Anna rolled her eyes and smiled, heading to the stage to perform her next act with the Delta's.

Instead of sticking around, Elsa found herself searching for Doc, and was delighted when she found him.

"Elsa, a pleasure as always," the old man said, dipping his head a little as a greeting. Elsa nodded at him, and sat next to him at the bar table.

"Hey, I have a request. I know Anna is bringing in bank up there with the girls. However... I would like to pay you too keep her clothes on, and to keep her out of their orgies on stage." Elsa's words were concrete, hard and monotone. She meant it. She really didn't want Anna to be in everybody's mind. Only her own.

Doc raised a brow. "Are you asking to buy her?"

"In a sense. I mean, I'm sure you've seen the way she looks at me, and inversely, the way I look at her. I adore her, Doc, and I don't like her being with those whores up there. However, I do not want to take the raise from her. Let her stay there, but don't turn her full Delta, and I'll pay you for it."

Doc's eyes gleamed, and he only nodded. He knew Elsa well, and the business she brought to his club. They were in a strange agreement, and he shook her hand. "Pleasure doing business with you, _as always._"

Elsa smiled at him slyly.

The rest of that night was spent with Anna at the club. Thankfully, after the last act, she was done for the night. She sat on Elsa's lap, and they talked about nothing for hours. Anna would occasionally dance for her, and _only_ her, allowing Elsa's hands to trail over her body in the public display. Then she would sit on Elsa again, and Elsa would nibble at her neck.

When a man would come over and request her presence, Elsa would only gaze at him with icy eyes that would send them all running.

She was making it crystal clear that Anna was hers in this club. No one would touch her but her. Determined to leave her mark on Anna, she would continue the public displays of intimate affection; kissing her, licking and biting, sucking at her freckled skin. In a matter of days, they would all know Anna was hers.

Elsa couldn't have been more pleased with herself.

Their goodbye was a sad one, around 4 am. Elsa forced herself to leave, against Anna's pleas. Anna wanted her to stay the night, pulled at her sleeves, begged. Elsa only kissed her sweetly, though, assuring her she would see her tomorrow.

Because tomorrow, Elsa would find her in her motel room and make sure she wouldn't go to work that night. Hell was going to break lose, and she didn't want Anna in the crossfire.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **I know this seems a little face paced, but I assure you the drama will only rise from here! ;D Lemme know what you guy think!? (: I hope the requests being made in the reviews are working well! They will be introduced more and more throughout the next chapters C: Anything else you all want to see?! Thanks for being awesome!33


	8. Pilot

Elsa was in the cellar of their base finally, her eyes darting from the countless shelves that held their goods. She had slept in until a little past noon, and this was the first place she visited, still in her pajamas; consisting of a tank top that went to her thighs. The key was grasped in her fist, clenched with nervousness. Her other hand trailed the top of a wooden counter top, the tips of her finger brushing it at her side as she walked in the small room.

Monty walked through the open door, and Elsa met her eyes and smiled sweetly. Monty was already dressed for the day, in a pair of jeans that hugged her thighs but spread over a pair of boots, and she wore a lose sweatshirt over her top. Her eyes, such a strange color, met Elsa's with nervousness, Elsa's own icy gaze reflecting it. When Monty didn't say anything, Elsa assumed she just needed to be there, have someone's presence. Moral support.

Elsa continued to look throughout the cellar, searching for weapons for the night. She would have the upper hand. Thank gods that Bear was on Elsa's side, she thought. The betrayal of Vyx was fresh, salt on her wounds.

Suddenly, Monty was hugging Elsa from behind, her breath cool on the back of Elsa's neck. Monty chuckled a little, and Elsa's arms wrapped around Monty's. "I'm kinda scared, to be honest. We've never done something like this."

Elsa sighed, and smiled just a little. "I'm scared too." It felt strange to admit it, but she was concerned. She really was a little frightened. Intimidated, even. Elsa felt vulnerable, too. Not just cause she was with Monty, who she could tell anything.

Monty's fingers were on the back of Elsa's neck, moving her braid aside. "I forgot you had this," she cooed, her fingertips tracing the small tattoo on the nape of Elsa's neck. She forgot she had it too, sometimes.

The tattoo consisted of four claw marks as though they ripped through her skin, and through the rips there was a ferocious wolf, snarling. It was cliche, representing something in her was beastly, but it held meaning and that was all that mattered. Elsa turned in Monty's arms and hugged her best friend tightly. Monty returned it, sighing against her skin.

"I know you're worried about her. You _have_ to make sure she won't be there."

Elsa nodded. She had every intention to do so. The girls stepped out of their embrace and smiled sheepishly at each other, both their lips pulled into a half smile. Their eyes again mirrored the same nervousness.

"How is Sam?" Elsa asked, turning to the counter again and opening a large knife collection wrapped in leather. She looked at the blades carefully, picking a few up and twisting them in her fingers.

"She's settled in. She really wants to go tonight, too, but I'm not sure what to tell her... I mean, she's brand new and this is dangerous." Monty vented breathlessly.

Elsa found the perfect knife; it was a bowie knife, with a wide and slender blade. She threw it up in the air testing it, and caught it's handle easily. Perfect.

"I'll leave that call to you, Monty. If you think she's really capable, bring her along." Elsa said, rolling the knives back together and keeping her chosen one out.

Monty nodded, and threw something at Elsa in an underhand toss. When she caught it, she smiled. It was a small pistol, that could basically fit anywhere. Monty slipped a replica of the small gun into the front of her pants, and winked at Elsa before leaving the room.

The bowie knife, about 10 inches long, was firmly in one hand, the pistol in the other. Leaving the room, content with her defense, Elsa made her way to her room.

Once in her room, Elsa slipped on a pair of skinny blue jeans and pulled up knee high combat boots. They had a small heel on them, thankfully, but were heavy and would provide Elsa with a little more strength then normal. She pushed the bowie knife into her left boot, the blade flat against her calf. The slipped on a navy V-line shirt then, revealing her yellowing bruise. After that, she pulled on a black leather jacket that zipped up to her breasts, revealing how built she was. Inside the jacket, the pistol rested against her side.

She turned out of her room now, and slid down the railing of the stairs to the first floor. Landing on heavy boots, she smiled, comfortable with their weight. She was in a living room type space, with people of the Pack talking quietly. Most were aware of the showdown tonight, however only some of them joining the chosen. She smiled right at Bear when their eyes met, and he strode over to her with grace unexpected from his size. He hugged her, and Elsa reached her lips up to his ear. "I'll be back soon. Be ready to leave by 4. We're gonna be there early."

Bear nodded against Elsa, and she found herself basically sprinting out the door, leaving him in charge for the time being.

She arrived at Anna's within 20 minutes, and walked into her apartment without so much as knocking. She barged in, and saw Anna lying on her bed in only a T shirt. She would normally smile at the image of the girl resting at 1 pm, but now she only gazed at her bare legs that folded over themselves. Anna looked at Elsa with surprise, but instead of of jumping up or anything of the sort, she smiled with a flush on her face, moving her legs just a little.

"I uh... Anna, you _cannot_ go to work tonight." Elsa looked away, biting her lip. Anna sat up then, and cocked her head.

"Huh?" She asked softly.

"Just... Please, do not go to the club tonight. Please, Anna," Elsa breathed, sitting on the edge of the bed now. Anna moved a little closer to her, her skin flushing from the events of the previous night at the club, being completely dominated by Elsa. There were two sides to this woman, both equally as likeable; but there was another face Anna was determined to unmask in the days and weeks to come.

"Why, Elsa? You can't be that jealous, can you?" Anna tried teasing, leaning over to Elsa.

Elsa _could_ be that jealous, and she was. But that was in no way relevant, not now. She looked at Anna with iced over eyes, the blue sparkling. Anna had never really looked at her eyes, nor her face. Her skin was _flawless_; her eyes were big and round, her eyebrows dark and slender and framing her eyes so they were predatory. Her face was round and drop dead gorgeous, and her hair was pulled into a messy braid. It was almost white, and made her appear this beautiful milky color.

The way Elsa's eyes shined at her though almost made her flinch.

"This isn't a game, not right now, Anna. Shit's going to go down, and it's... It's too dangerous for you to be there." Elsa pleaded, taking Anna's hand. Anna looked at her through emerald eyes that were curious, and slightly pained.

Elsa looked away again. "Elsa, tell me what's wrong. Please."

Elsa shook her head.

"It's too complicated... There's just so much." Elsa sighed, looking at Anna again. "After tonight I'll... I'll find you, and we'll talk."

Anna was suddenly defensive and angry. She took her hands out of Elsa's. "No. I don't want to talk, unless it's about what's going on!"

"Anna, please-"

"_No_! Elsa, I know you're lifestyle isn't anything like mine, and in you're part of something. But... If you don't fucking tell me what's going on, whatever _this_ is-" Anna stopped herself. No... She wasn't gonna go that far, as to cut herself from Elsa. She needed Elsa, whether she was willing to admit it or now. "Just _tell_ me." Anna said quietly, looking away shamefully.

Elsa sighed, and turned her body so her back faced Anna. "Anna, damnit. I just... Can I tell you later? After tonight?"

Anna bit her lip and crossed her legs, her hands folded in her lap. "Sure..." She sighed sadly. She looked down to her hands, not looking up when Elsa adjusted.

Elsa, however, used her thumb and index finger to grip Anna's chin and pull her face up. It was the sweet Elsa again, the one only Anna saw. The one who didn't own Anna at the club, but the one who simply wanted her.

Anna's gaze was lazy and sad, and Elsa bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Anna. But... Later, okay? I'll tell you anything you want to know, but I need to know you'll be safe tonight."

Anna nodded in Elsa's hand, licking her bottom lip shyly. "You won't come back like the other night, right? With all those bruises, and the blood...?" Anna whimpered, her voice softer then anything Elsa had ever known. However, the Ice Witch couldn't reply. She couldn't quite give her an answer. Instead, she shyly pulled her lips to Elsa's own, and kissed her, once. Softly. Just the barely-there brush of two people, a ghost over their lips. Anna's eyes had fluttered shut at the touch, and remained that way when Elsa pulled away. Elsa looked at Anna intensely, her eyebrows furrowing on her forehead, admiring and memorizing this girl whose eyes still had not opened.

Elsa's hand moved to Anna's cheek, and the redhead turned her face into the touch. "Okay."

Elsa regretted leaving. She wanted to stay with Anna all day, all night, all morning, all the time. However, she had to be content right now. She had to be happy Anna was out of harms way, and away from the dangers Elsa was constantly stalked by. This was all she could do now, though, and part of that was pleasing; on the other hand, she wanted to be able to do so much more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** WELL looks like the next chapter will be the big confrontation- hope you're all excited and ready for it! c:


	9. Man Down

Elsa walked into the club at exactly 4:07 pm, with Monty and Bear at either side of her. Her eyes were wary, but casual, her weapons snug against her body. The way her hips swayed was intentional, with purpose and direction. Monty put a hand on her shoulder lightly, and the two girls met the others' eyes. Elsa nodded subtly, and Monty went to the bar table to converse with Kristoff, who she was ever growing closer to. With the flick of her wrist, Bear went off in another direction. Elsa then turned her own direction, and found herself sitting alone at a table in front of the stage, watching the clubs dancers tease the audience with the rhythm of their bodies, the way they moved an accurate metronome. Elsa's eyes were on them, but the hunger in her eyes normally present was no longer needed. She had found someone to please her hunger.

Throughout the hour, Elsa sat there, watching the dancers and the people, her eyes always twitching one way and another searching. Members of her party would occasionally join the club, timing their arrival so there wasn't a constant flood of wolves. All of them made sure to catch Elsa's eyes, and waited for her nod of approval to be here.

When Sam arrived, Elsa's gaze lingered a little longer. It was Sam who nodded first, a question. Elsa slowly returned the gesture._ I hope she can keep up_, she thought to herself.

After awhile, an attractive yet intimating man found himself at Elsa's table, sitting down without asking. Elsa raised a slender brow to him, and he smiled charmingly.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly, her voice threatening and held back.

"Actually, you can. See, I heard the word was you have _indefinitely_ claimed the hottest worker here." The man began, something shining in his eyes now that Elsa resented. It was lust, envy, anger. Elsa only nodded, proud that the club goers had seen the mark she had claimed.

"And is that a problem?" Elsa challenged. This man obviously had no idea who she was, no idea what a simple snap of long fingers would do.

"It is. Come _on_, we're not in preschool. I think you need to _share_," the man said, his thick brows both raising, his eyes narrowing.

Elsa pursed her lips, and shook her head. "Mmmm, I don't think so. I'm a little selfish and grabby," Elsa explained, raising a brow again.

"Come on, _bitch_!"

Elsa smirked, and shook her head again.

"Is there a problem?"

Elsa was grateful that Bear was now towering over the man, and she smirked at him. "Why, yes there is, sir." Elsa said simply. The man looked between the two, and he shook his head.

"No! There isn't. I was just leaving." The man flipped off Elsa, sneering at her, hoping that the burly man behind him wouldn't see. However, Bear did catch it and grasped the man's wrist as he stood up, pulling them face to face. "Watch it," Bear huffed, almost pushing the man over with a shove. Elsa nodded thankfully at him, and smiled.

When Bear didn't return the smile, she knew immediately something was up. Her stomach dropped just a little, and she bit her lip.

"We've seen a couple Arvox men enter."

Elsa sighed heavily and stood up from her spot, and looked around nervously. "How many?"

"Only a few. However, we think Hans has been here for some time..." Bear trailed off, his eyes going left then right.

"Where?" Elsa hissed, suddenly angry she was just being told this.

"He's gotta be somewhere in the back."

That was all Elsa needed. She strode to the bar table and was prepared to head through the back counters only staff were permitted, when Kristoff gripped her upper arm. He made intense eye contact with her, his eyebrows furrowing. Elsa's icy eyes held a sudden heat, but Kristoff shook his head. "Monty told me last night what was going on. I got Hans back there, but he isn't alone." The male whispered to Elsa, and she took a moment to bend back a little and smile teasingly at Monty, silently thanking her. She chose a good one.

Elsa wiggled out of his grip, and turned her body looking for Bear. She was grateful when he was right by her side in only a moment, and together the two went behind the counter and through a hanging curtain over a door. There was a long hall, and Elsa was surprised how much was back here. She didn't think the club could have gotten any bigger, but alas, there was this whole new building.

Her steps were careful but intentional as she walked through the hall, one hand lightly touching the cool stone wall.

"I was expecting you."

Elsa's head shot up immediately when she saw Bartholomew and Vyx. She bore her teeth angrily, and a snarl ripped through her teeth. "You bastard," directed at Vyx. However, she quickly composed herself.

"Where is Hans?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"He is not available at the moment, unfortunately. He sent us to deal with any business you might have, though." Bartholomew turned his back on Elsa, walking down the thin hall.

She had no patience, as she ran forward immediately, intending to break his back with her feet. However, during that sprint, a door opened and an arm stretched out and caught Elsa by the neck. She screamed, her back slamming onto the ground, losing her breath as she wheezed. She tried rolling onto her side so she could stand up, but someone grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up. She swung her fist angrily, yelping in pain but found her fist met something; it connected with someone's face and she fell on her knees, taking a deep breath before standing up quickly. It was an Arvox man who had attacked her, and she realized it was just these two. Bear had run to chase Bartholomew and Vyx. She hoped he was okay, as she turned her attention to the problem at hand.

The man was just standing up to meet her, but Elsa quickly brought her foot up, watching the toes of her black boots hit the man's jaw, and he flew back threw the air onto his back. She jumped onto his chest, and immediately punched his face, knocking him out. She did a type of somersault off of him, before running down the hall.

She heard footsteps behind her, and turned around angrily, but stopped her yell midway through, seeing Monty and a few men behind her. She turned back around again, her Pack following her with all the loyalty a wolf knew, and smiled a wolfish grin.

She turned a corner quickly, and found herself gasping and then sliding onto the side of her leg to avoid a large man blocking the way, sliding right under his legs. She was grateful for her reflexes as she jumped to her feet and kicked the man's back, causing him to stumble forward, right into one of her own men. They groaned and were suddenly in a fit, punching at eachother but still Elsa ran. She had to find Bartholomew, find Vyx and Bear, make sure her friend was safe. She didn't trust Bartholomew for a minute.

Something had hit the back of Elsa's head, and she fell again onto her knees, gripping the back of her head. She hissed, and turned around to look above her. She saw another man, this man larger then she had expected any man to be. His face was covered in scars, and his eyes were beady and cruel. She tried standing up, but he kicked her stomach forcing her against a wall, then brought a knee to her ribs. Elsa screamed, and quickly reached into her boot pulling out her knife. She slashed aimlessly at the air, causing the man to jump back.

She had the upper hand.

She stood up, slowly and without much power, and grunted when she was on her feet. She bent down a little into a defensive position, the knife gripped tightly in her hand. Her thumb was on the hilt, the blade facing outward so she could strike in punch like motions that would slash as she struck away from her body. She slashed in the air, and the man reached for her arm. She was able to keep that out of his grasp, but he gripped her shoulder and tore her arm out of the way so it was behind her back and slammed her onto a wall. She hissed with pain, and tried moving, and gasped when it hurt her arm, twisted behind her. She bit her lip hard, refusing to make another pained noise knowing the man received sick pleasure from it. He had ripped the knife from her hand, and hell it to her back.

Elsa's breathing got heavier, more nervous. How was she supposed to get out of this?! She felt the tip of the blade press hard into her back, and suppressed a groan when it started to tear her skin, blood flowing lightly from the broken skin.

Then the pressure was gone. Elsa turned quickly to see Monty on the man's back, her forearm wrapped around his throat choking him. He brought the knife up and slashed her arm, though, and she fell to the ground. He kicked her cheek and Elsa flinched and yelled at the same time Monty did, and watched as he pulled the knife up ready to pierce her side.

Elsa screamed, and pulled the gun out. "Turn the fuck around, _right now_!" Elsa hissed, cocking the gun right at him. He turned around, and she saw the fear in his eyes. "Drop the blade, now!" She sneered, her teeth bearing. He threw it to her feet, and put his hands above his head. "On the ground!" She yelled again, and when he obeyed, she brought her foot up straight on the back of his head, causing him to scream, then slip into unconsciousness. She was pleased seeing blood trickle down his head.

She suddenly fell to Monty's side, holding the girl who choked a little on her words. "Hey... Go get- him." Monty breathed. Elsa shook her head furiously, and looked to one of her Pack men, demanding them to get her back to the base for medical attention. They obeyed, and suddenly, it was all personal on a new level.

Elsa didn't run down the halls anymore, rather she stalked down them, the gun in her hand tightly. She held onto it for her life, for it could very well be what determines her chances of living. She was on their territory, and it terrified her.

Left down one hall; threatening a man to get on his knees, and used the gun to knock him, too, unconscious.

Finally, after right down another hall and into a room, she found those she was looking for. Hans, Bartholomew, and Vyx. All sitting casually around a desk, Hans behind it and the other two men at chairs in front. They all looked back to Elsa, and their smirks all were hideous. Then... She saw Bear, on the ground bloody and unconscious. Her gun was hidden now behind her back, and she slowly slid it into the back of her pants.

She glared at the men with such a ferocity, she couldn't help but wondered what they were thinking. Her men were just outside the door, ready to interfere should they need to.

"Fuck you guys." Elsa hissed. "You're all coward. Luring me all alone." She spit the words like venom.

"Oh, Elsa, it's only cause we know what you're capable of." Bartholomew's words were heavy with inner meaning that Elsa couldn't quite figure out. She growled in her throat with frustration.

She enjoyed the ego that came with his voice, and under any other circumstances would have proved him right. However, three men on one girl? Even armed, it was risky.

"Hans. I know you want the money back, to give to these sick bastards. However, I assure you there is no way that is gonna happen. Once I get a mission, I follow through to the last second. And that's what I intend to do." Elsa said strongly, standing tall. "Whether or not you pay us the rest, I'll see this through." Her voice was as cold as her icy eyes.

"I don't think so, Elsa. I think what's gonna happen here, is you're gonna give me my money, and then _leave_." It was Vyx who spoke next. Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"_You_ are a pathetic mother fucker. I hope you enjoy being in Arvox. I heard when they can't find a woman they all fuck each other. You'll fit right in, someone ripping your ass wide open." Elsa sneered at him, flipping him off. He stood up, but Bartholomew grabbed his arm and sat him down.

"Give me my money."

"Not a fucking chance."

Elsa put her hands up, her fingers slightly curled. "I _am_ gonna see this through. This isn't me doing your _bidding_ now. This is me getting _back_ at you. I'm gonna find your little slut, and tell her this whole story. Then, maybe I'll _fuck_ her _just for you, _and then I'll take her bounty back to her home. I'll collect the money, and pay for _your_ _head_." Elsa's words were poisonous, coming from a snake in wolf's clothing.

Her eyes narrowed. "And just for the fun of it, I'll see you two dead as well."

She started to walk towards her fallen partner. However, without a moment's hesitation Vyx was upon her, banging at her back with fists and his feet. Elsa screamed again, and suddenly her men were in there pulling him back. Hans stood up and backed away, and Bartholomew began to fight with two of the Pack. Elsa tried hauling Bear up, but struggled, feeling weak suddenly. One of her men thankfully took the unconscious man from her.

Elsa looked around at her men, and bit her lip. They were doing so well; Bartholomew, Hans and Vyx were all in their arms, restraining them. "Take Vyx back. And... Do _something_ with Bartholomew. Leave me to Hans." Elsa demanded.

They obeyed without question.

Elsa was left with Hans, who sat on the desk, a cruel sneer on his face. "Remember when you mentioned fucking that girl I paid you to find? What would your current whore think of that, huh?" He asked darkly. His eyes were monstrous. Elsa glared at him, her eyes bloodthirsty.

"Don't you dare fucking talk about her like that."

"Why? Too blind to face even the truth? You're pathetic." Hans spit the words. "Your whore won't be around much longer, thankfully. I see the way you look at her. She means something to you, therefore, if I want to really hurt you... It's through that bitch."

Elsa froze. He couldn't mean... Anna?

She was in trouble.

In that moment of vulnerability, Hans lunged at her and punched her square in the jaw. She yelled, and before he could do anything, she pulled at the gun and held it to his throat. Hans panicked, and tried backing away but she jabbed it in the hollow of his jaw, just under his chin. She sneered, growled. Through clenched teeth, blood poured. It tasted metallic and bitter in her mouth. Her eyes were tired, but determined. "_Where is she_?" She hissed. Her eyes were murderous.

"By now-" he choked the words, the cool barrel of her gun threatening to shoot any minute, "my men should have her."

Elsa screamed with an inaudible force in her voice, and she kneed him in his groin, causing him to bend over. She then pulled the trigger, knowing her attack wouldn't be too fatal. The bull went through his calf and he screamed, grabbing his leg. Then, she brought the gun onto his head, yet again knocking a man unconscious.

_She had to find Anna._

* * *

><p>"Sh<em>e <em>doesn't know, does she?" Hans rasped to Bartholomew. Both men were broken at the Arvox base, finally away from the abuse of the Pack; both alive by Elsa's request.

"Not yet." Bartholomew hissed.

"Good. I want to see her face when she finds out... And, as for the woman?"

"We have her."

The man nodded approvingly. "Bring her to me."

Bartholomew summoned two Arvox men, and they hauled Monty behind them, bloodied and battered. Beaten, broken. Her eyes could barely open, she was so overcome with tiredness and pain.

"Tell me what you know." Hans hissed at the girl. She fell onto the ground and shrivelled, shrinking away.

"Fuck you," she spit at his feet.

Hans smiled. "Have it your way."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; [**STORY INTENSIFIES**] **Shit's gettin' real guys! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINKKKK.


	10. Gimme Shelter

Anna had been sitting at her windowsill for hours, looking out the curtain at the busy city with its cars speeding down the street, light posts turning on once the evening got darker. Her mind had been racing all day long, _needing_ to _know_ Elsa. Not the Elsa she adored, who's kisses were sweeter than anything and who was one moment sweet and loving, the next passionate and violent. She needed to know the Elsa who's skin was bruised, who's lips were bleeding with the impact of a foreign hit. Elsa couldn't be both.

Anna's mind stopped as well as her heart the moment she saw a group of four men strolling through the parking lot. She knew immediately they were there for _her_. Damnit! How did Hans find her?! It didn't matter. Anna was quick, ripping clothes from her bag until she found a hoodie. She slipped it on, as well as the hood and glanced out the window again. They were still on the other side of the lot, but advancing quickly. Hissing, she knew she had to make a quick escape without leaving the door. Thankfully, there was a window on the other side of her bed, straight across from the door. She opened it quickly, and slipped through into the cool night air. She made sure to pull the curtains over from the outside to make it look like she didn't leave, and closed it behind her, running into the night quietly, her breath hard to find in the cold.

She ran for a few blocks, sure she had gotten away and slowed her pace. She was jogging now through dark side streets, her eyes darting everywhere making sure she wasn't followed or notice. It was a little eerie, she noted to herself. The shadows casted were all abstract of houses and trees and lone street lamps.

Finally, she slowed to a walk, turning down a particularly long street that met with a main street. Relieved there was some sort of direction now, she allowed her mind to quiver with fear and anticipation. What would Elsa do when she returned, and Anna was no where to be seen? Her apartment most likely destroyed-

_Fuck!_

Anna left everything. Including her money. What the hell was she supposed to do now...? Anna finally found herself at the intersection of the side road and main street, and looked cautiously down both sides.

She saw Elsa.

Running.

Bleeding, broken, limping.

Running the opposite direction of her, down the street, her back to Anna.

Anna screamed her name, though it apparently wasn't heard by the blond. Anna grit her teeth together, and left at a sprint after her, her feet kicking the ground almost painfully. She was catching up, slowly, not fast enough. Her breath was running out- no, she had to catch her.

Elsa stopped suddenly, and turned around slowly to see Anna darting after her. Something in Elsa's eyes terrified her like nothing, and she bit her lip but continued to run. Finally, she jumped into Elsa's arms, whose face nuzzled into her neck. Anna could feel tears, sweat, blood. She pushed Elsa away and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Elsa, you-"

"_No_. Don't say anything. I _never_ promised you. Just... We need to get somewhere safe. To my..." My _base_. The words were strange in her head but that was irrelevant now. "My house."

Elsa scared her at this moment, and suddenly the blond saw the fear behind Anna's eyes. She backed away a second, and shook her head violently. "I'm sorry- but they... They were gonna kill you, damnit I thought they got you."

"What? Who, Elsa?" Anna was even more scared now. Was there a possibility those men were not Hans, and... Why would anyone Elsa know be after her though? Suddenly the intensity of their secret lives was far more complex then either girl knew.

"When we're safe, I'll tell you- Oh god, I'll tell you everything, I swear it."

* * *

><p>Elsa quietly opened the door of her building, Anna basically attached to her hip. She slunk in quickly, and locked it behind her now, ensuring that no one would be harmed inside her home. There were only a few men occupying the main room, whom only glanced at Elsa before returning to their conversations.<p>

The blond dragged Anna up the stairs to her office slash room, and shut the door behind them, slumping against the door, her forehead resting on it momentarily. "God..." She sighed, shaking her head again with frustration. How was she supposed to tell Anna that she ran the towns most notorious gang? That she hurt people for a living, played them? God, she hoped Anna would still like her. Love her, even, if it was escalating so easily.

"I..." Elsa felt her voice catch in her throat, as she turned around to face Anna. She was sitting expectantly on Elsa's bed. Taking off her jacket, she traced her fingers over her chest.

Anna counted them, the bruises.

_One_.

The man who had caught Elsa by the throat, causing her to fall backwards.

Elsa took off the slim V neck, only in her bra now. There were the old bruises, worse then the other night, and two new ones.

_Two_.

The kick to her tummy from the large man.

_Three._

The knee to the ribcage.

Elsa turned around for a moment, revealing a small incision on her skin...

_Four_.

The knife to her back.

"Elsa! What the _fuck_ _happened_?!" Anna suddenly yelled, jumping up, her finger light on the wound on her back. It had crusted blood on it, and Anna had to hold herself back from gagging. Elsa moved from her grasp, and plopping onto her bed, her face in her hands, resting on her knees. She, again, shook her head.

"Elsa..." Anna whimpered, sitting next to her hesitantly.

" I don't know why it's so hard to say, honestly. I could tell other people, who..." She paused. She wouldn't admit those at her mercy knew her secret. "I could tell others so easily. But you're different." Elsa's voice was weak. Her body was weak.

Anna couldn't help but notice the curve of her breast into her black laced bra. No no no! Not now...

"Elsa, please... Just tell me."

"Anna, I... I'm dangerous. I have always been in danger, it's my entire life. I... I run the gang here, and all the activity that happens. The Pack, they're mine." Elsa admitted, not bearing to look into Anna's eyes, afraid of what she'd find.

Anna, however, didn't know why Elsa was so scared to tell her this all this time. Compared to what she had done, it seemed light. Not nearly as bad. However, little did she know, Elsa too had blood on her hands, but not innocently. She did it for money. Anna was justified, whereas Elsa was not.

"Oh, Elsa... Is that all?" Anna asked softly.

Elsa turned her head and looked at Anna, her eyes narrowing. "Is that all? Do you have any idea what that makes _me_?" Elsa's words had the smallest hint of bitterness in her voice, hoping Anna would understand what she was.

"_Amazing_. Talented. A little dangerous, but I think that it's hot," Anna snickered lightly, kissing Elsa's bare shoulder and leaning her head onto the spot. Elsa didn't know what to do. What to say.

Anna did. "I just... I just wish this didn't happen. I wish I could protect you from these bruises. I couldn't, nor would I try, to convince you not to do this- the gang thing, I mean. But... It hurts me seeing you like this, dear god." Anna said, her voice defeated as she leaned a little heavier onto Elsa. The blond remained silent, and shook her head yet again. How many times was that?

"But Elsa... What happened _tonight_?" Anna's voice was so concerned, so caring and willing to push aside anything. Willing to forgive Elsa despite the convictions of her sins.

"I... Promise you won't leave?" Elsa whispered weakly, tilting her head over to look at Anna through hair sticking to her face a little. Her eyes were brimmed with a red layer, but no tears came; not yet.

"I could never." Anna reassured her. Elsa looked down again.

"It's just so fucked up, Anna. _So fucked up. _See, _hmm_... A client paid me to you know, take a _hit_ on someone. He paid my well, but after about two days, went behind my back and paid the rival and local gang, Arvox. Now, not only are Arvox and I after the same target, but Arvox is also being paid to get at me, and take the money back." Elsa started, wondering if it was enough for Anna. She assumed it was, but continued anyways. "That's why you couldn't go to work tonight. Cause we well... Confronted the situation head on." Elsa paused. "And, well... We sort of got what we want, sort of didn't."

Anna didn't know what to say. It made sense, but she had so many questions. Who was the client? The target?

Elsa suddenly faced Anna, wrapping her arms around her waist, her face on Anna's chest. "I thought they were gonna hurt you, Anna... I thought they would find you."

Anna stopped breathing. Literally. Her face became red and Elsa heard the slowing down of her heart, and pulled back to look at Anna, who was petrified.

It was all coming together. _Anna_ was the target.

_Fuck._

Anna felt absolutely ridiculous. Hans was paying Elsa to find _her_. And kill her. The night he showed up at the club, how Elsa didn't run to follow her...

The men that night weren't there because of Hans. They were there because they were supposed to get to her before _Elsa _did.

How would Elsa take this?! To figure out she was the woman meant to be killed? Would she follow through...? Would she save her? The girl's obviously cared for each other, but whatever Elsa was paid sure was a lot of money to waste on a chance at love.

Anna's eyes stung, and she was aware of Elsa repeating her name like a mantra. Her eyes finally met Elsa's, and both girls were crying; only a little, though.

How was Anna supposed to tell her? Suddenly this secret was bigger then even her murder. She didn't want to lose Elsa, not now, not _ever_. She wanted to live here with her, be there for her and break any man who laid a finger on her and bruised her delicate, pale skin.

Before she could speak, Bear broke through the door not caring to knock. He was limping and seemed to have a hard time carrying himself, his breath coming in pants. "Elsa- Elsa, they have Monty. We... Have to get her," Bear huffed.

Elsa's eyes widened and panic set in her eyes and her mind. No, not Monty...

Elsa started to stand up, and Anna gripped at her arm for a moment, her eyes pleading.

"Elsa..." She started, her voice trailing off. Was she gonna tell her?

Elsa moved again. "You're too hurt to do this, Elsa," Anna gasped.

"She's my best friend, Anna. Bartholomew will kill her. Or worse."

Anna knew what 'worse' had insinuated.

"Elsa! It's too dangerous like this! I..." Was it coming now?

Elsa shook her head. "No. I am going. A wolf doesn't leave _anyone_ behind." Elsa paused for a moment, looking down. "_Nor their prey._"

Anna's eyes welled, watching Elsa slip into her shirt and jacket. "Let me come."

It took a moment that seemed like an eternity for Elsa to silently approve of her company. She would show her true colors, and if what they had was genuine, well, Anna would stay. She prayed to the gods, those of myth and those of reality, to whatever was in the sky, that she would still want her.

Anna was only praying she could find the spine to tell Elsa her ever darkening secrets.

Before Elsa left the door, Anna grabbed onto her and kissed her hard. Elsa was a little taken aback at first, but quickly returned the kiss with as much passion as Anna. It was short, but hot. Both girls knew that it was one of two things; their farewell, or the defining moment of their relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** ALRIGHTY GUYS! What do _you_ want to see the next few chapter? So far we have Elsa making a tough choice, Anna's revealing, and a little(i mean a lot) of feels accompanied by Elsa's defining moment in Anna's eyes! (; So, gimme some feedback/ideas!


	11. Can't Take Me

**A/N; **Thank you guys so much for all the suggestions! Throughout the next two or three chapters I will fulfil them _all_. (; SO I was having an unusually hard time writing this chapter, but YOOO I saw Frozen for literally 5th time other night was was FILLEDDDD with muse! (: SO HERE WE ARE. (also it didnt save two times so I was super frustrated ') HERE YOU GUYS GOOOO lemme know what cha' think c;

* * *

><p>Elsa forced Bear to stay behind, taking some of her other men with her, as well as Sam and hesitantly, Anna. Elsa knew exactly where the Arvox base was, and knew she was being lured there. Somehow, she didn't feel much comfort with her pistol anymore, not her blade. They knew she had it now, and after shooting Hans' calf, she was sure she'd be getting a similar favor back somehow. The knife didn't do much good either because of her obvious disadvantage; she was hurting and bruised.<p>

Anna had been giving a small knife and a gun as well, and Sam granted a gun. Her other men had the weapons of their choice; it didn't matter much to Elsa so long as they helped her.

Reality was, unless they hurt Monty, she wouldn't want to hurt anyone. She wanted her friend now, nothing else. But if they laid a grimy finger on her, she would have to repay the debt.

They arrived at their base; an old abandoned factory, dirty and repulsive. Displeasing to the eye, like every man who participated in their disgusting ideas of work. There were two men outside seemingly guarding the door, but let them in with cruel smiles. Elsa knew something was up, and she sent her men in before her, leaving her and Anna in the back. They all collected in the front room cautiously, knowing they would have to navigate this damned place. It was all part of the Arvox games.

Elsa told her men to wait a moment, and she pulled Anna aside. The redhead seemed nervous, terrified. Her skin was pale, her eyes empty.

_If only Elsa knew. _

Elsa stood in front of Anna, and tangled her fingers slowly into Anna's own. Both girls looked down, and Anna raised one of their combined hands so they both looked at their hands instead of the floor. The redhead closed her emerald eyes and pulled Elsa's hand to her lips and kissed the back of her hand lightly. Elsa didn't know what to say, so she put her forehead against Anna's, their hands both in between their lips.

"I'm scared." Anna sighed, and Elsa shook her head.

"Me too. But... I'll protect you, okay? Just don't do anything rash and I won't either. Deal?" Elsa cooed, and pulled Anna close, kissing her forehead.

She didn't want to kiss her anywhere else. It could be a promise she might not keep. Without saying another word, they fell out of the others embrace and Elsa turned, her hips noticed by Anna's downward gaze.

"Guys, I honestly have no plan here. We're here to look for Monty, nothing else. Split up into groups, and look for her." Elsa announced, her voice strong and sure.

A man stepped forward. "Any advice, ma'am?"

Elsa shook her head solemnly. "Be the stronger man if you need be... Otherwise, avoid violence, please. I can't lose anyone."

They all split into groups at that point then. Sam and Anna both insisted going with Elsa, and she did nothing to argue. One of her younger boys, James, accompanied them. They started by going down a long hallway to the left of the door, entering the labyrinth that was the old factory. They walked in cautious silence, their footprints echoing. There was the faint sound of water dripping, reminding the company that this place was long since abandoned and neglected of obvious care. The men lived like the rats they were.

Elsa was leading the group quietly, and at the end of the seemingly never ending hall there was a sort of fork in the middle, leading down two short halls that ended with doors. Elsa studied them carefully, before narrowing her eyes at the left door. She slowly approached it, and her hand pausing on the nod. A deep breath and a firm hand on her shoulder finally encouraged Elsa to open the door, slowly, ever so four people entered the room, and looked around cautiously. Elsa was surprised. The room was extremely costly. It had a red hue to it and the furniture was intricate, red as well. There was a large half circle couch in the middle of the room, a coffee table on its perimeter. There were two more sofas against the walls, and three recliner chairs scattered without a thoughtful design. One wall wasn't even a wall; rather, an aquarium with colorful fish. There was also two Japanese swords crossing, with the Japanese flag behind them. Elsa got it now; this room was an imitation of a Japanese club. Her eyes fluttered all around, taking in the flaws and beauty of it.

But, it just didn't help the mission. Elsa started to turn toward the door again without a word, ready to continue her endeavour for Monty, when she heard a chuckle. It was low and dark an unfamiliar, but when she turned around, Anna, Sam and James doing so as well, she saw a man approach from a small door in the room that was overlooked. The blond gang girl assumed it was connected to the room that the right hall had left too, and her eyes narrowed as the very door behind her slammed shut. Elsa clenched her teeth together and all of the Pack visibly tensed.

"I don't want trouble. I just want my friend." Elsa tried reasoning, knowing it was utterly useless when five more men came from the door. Her eyes shot to all of them, challenging them silently. Six against four? How noble of them. Her eyes were bitter and hid the fear she felt.

"Well, it's not all about _you_. See, Bartholomew was _very_ clear about what we are supposed to do with you, okay? We're gonna beat you until you can't walk, take you to Hans so he can shoot you somewhere, and let you _bleed_ to death. How does that sound?" The first man smirked.

Elsa sneered at them, shaking her head. "It's not to ideal. I'm sorry, but I must decline the offer, as pleasant as it sounds."

_Hans... _Anna thought to herself.

Elsa immediately pulled out her pistol, and shot at the feet of the men while her three members pulled their own weapons out. Elsa felt terrible it had come to this, and hoped that Anna wouldn't have to see anything to dramatic from her. "Let us through!" She hissed.

The men didn't say anything; instead, they all charged. How was she supposed to take on six men almost single handedly? Anna and Sam weren't experienced at all, and Elsa barely knew where James set of skills fell.

"James, protect Anna!"

With that, Elsa ran to meet all six men on her own, her teeth gritting. _Sorry, Anna, I couldn't keep my end of the deal. _Elsa was met by one man, who's shoulders caught her tummy, lifting her into the air before slamming her into the ground. The breath was knocked from her lungs, and she had to quickly roll out of the way from the incoming foot at her throat. Gasping for air, Elsa spun on the ground and used both her feet to donkey kick the man's knees in, making him yelp and fall backwards. She stood up and quickly brought her boot onto the back of his head, knocking him out. She didn't see the fist that was hurling towards her cheek until she felt the impact, ducking away from the pain after it met her skin. Hissing, she turned to face another man, ignoring Anna pleading her name. Sam suddenly was next to Elsa, punching the man in his gut, and while he bended over, Elsa was surprised by what followed; she had performed a quick backflip, the toe of her boot catching under the man's jaw causing him to fly backward. Two down, four to go, Elsa wasn't quite eased of mind, but she was impressed as Sam pulled out the gun and aimed it at the opponents. Elsa smiled her thanks, her cheek searing with pain.

Suddenly, James and Anna were there too. No!

Before Elsa could say anything, a man ran right into her, shoving her against a wall. She screamed at the pain in her back as the man brought his forehead to hers, giving her a red mark on her own forehead. She suddenly felt light headed, but she had to fight. She had to assure that Monty was safe, that Anna was okay. She brought her knee up hard on the man's groin, but it only angered him as he hissed and caught her leg with one hand, flipping her over now onto the ground. Elsa started to crawl out of the way, but the man's foot came hard on her wrist causing her to lose grip on her pistol as he kicked it away. _Fuck_! She pulled her wrist, with some effort, out from under the man and quickly rolled onto her knees, and did a somersault backwards onto her feet using her hands to kick her up. She looked over to her friends, who so far seemed to be winning their fights; even Anna.

That moment of weakness caused her grief as the man again pounded into her, and suddenly her back was against the aquarium, the glass starting to crack in spiderweb like lines. Elsa hissed at the pain, her back not only damaged from the incision but the earlier fall. His hand was at her throat, and Elsa struggled for breath trying to dig her nails into the man's arms, but to no avail. Suddenly, she was choking and her feet were off the ground. The man had a disgusting smirk on his face, and Elsa was biting her lip until it bled trying to breath. Then, she was slammed into the aquarium, and the glass shattered against the back of her head and neck, the water falling immediately and soaking her backside. The man laughed when Elsa started to go unconscious, but when she heard Anna cry her eyes snapped open as she watched James down one man, then turn to the one Anna had just left running to her. She tried shaking her head, but suddenly the gun was pressed against the back of the man's neck. He stood still, and Elsa swore she saw terror in his eyes.

"Let her go, _now_."

The man dropped the blond as she fell, gasping for breath.

And before she could blink, the man had swung his arm around and caught Anna on the cheek with the heal of his wrist as she fell while he grabbed the gun. Elsa screamed and jumped on him as he aimed it at Anna, and he shrugged her off with inhuman force. Elsa fell to the ground, and in a moment of blind panic, she watched as the man went down onto Anna and shove the gun to her neck, spitting in her face with cruel words she couldn't process. She had to think quick-

The katana's!

Elsa ran to the wall they hung on, and pulled out a sword and suddenly was behind the man, the Japanese sword blade against his neck, Elsa holding the handle in one hand the the blade in another, increasing the pressure. "Drop the fucking gun or I'll kill you."

He coughed, and Elsa pressed the blade closer, causing it to bleed.

She heard a gunshot and her heart stopped...

No, it wasn't Anna nor the man. It was Sam, shooting the last man standing in the shoulder. Now, it was only Elsa and this man, and silence accompanying them.  
>The man, whose life Elsa held, grunted. Did nothing...<p>

Then he hit Anna in the head with the gun handle, before throwing it. Elsa screamed in his ear and threw him on the ground, a line of crimson on his throat; but not lethal enough to kill him. "Anna, Anna! Are you okay?!"

She nodded weakly, and Elsa stood as the man did. James and Sam rose their guns, but Elsa shook her head, still feeling her head light. "No! No." Elsa's eyes narrowed on the man and she sneered, her nose crinkling. "See what you did there? To that _perfect_ girl? You're gonna pay for that. I swear. I'll make it fair though. _See_?" She threw the katana onto the ground. Then, with one hand, beckoned him. She would make him pay for laying a hand on Anna, and she would have fun with it and show off. She took a deep breath, regaining her strength and biting the inside of her lip. She took a step toward him and spit at him.

His neck still trailed blood, as did the back of Elsa's neck and her lip.

He threw a punch at her, and Elsa saw it in slow motion as she moved her face to the side, using her forearm to catch his arm and shove it upward with her left, her right hand punching his gut and she spun around behind him, her elbow hitting the back of his neck while her foot reached up and kicked the bottom of his spine. He fell backwards, and she watched him catch his breath, not taking the opportunity to finish the fight.

She didn't see it coming when he spun around, the blade she discarded in his hands. She gasped and ducked under it, rolling on the ground and catching her feet again. "You bastard!" She hissed.

"_Elsa_!" It was Sam, as she carelessly tossed the second katana at her from the wall. She reached for it and caught it by the handle, testing its weight in her hands quickly. The man was suddenly rushing at her now and she brought the blade up, and the two swords clashed in a metallic sound that caused Elsa's ears to ring. Elsa grit her teeth, trying her best to ignore all the pains she felt from every bruise as she pushed with al her might jumping backwards and slashing the blade through the air in a test swing. She needed to figure out how to use this, and quick; and though this was the strangest thing she had probably ever done with her business, her confidence was gaining while she tested the dark katana. She managed to duck beneath the man's incoming slash and spin on her heels hitting his gut with the handle, before spinning again low to the ground and slashing his shin. He grunted and blindly, strongly, without direction, swung his own sword so it was going up at an angle to Elsa's face. She fell to the ground trying to avoid it's hit, and used her back to spin her legs so she tripped the large man on broken glass, and stomped on his chest, the blade resting on his chest perpendicular with his body, her other foot standing on his wrist making him drop the blade. She put pressure on the male's chest, hissing, but then moved herself. She bent down over him, to meet his eyes, and something violently glinted.

"I would _think_ next time you lay a _hand_ on a lady..." And after that hoarse whisper, she brought the blade down on the male's wrist, separating his hand from his body. He screamed, she watched the blood flood, and Anna whimpered. Elsa's attention shifted, as James kicked the mans head causing his screams to cease as he fell into a state of temporary sleep.

"Anna, oh gods, Anna," Elsa cooed, falling onto her knee's before the redhead. She pulled her up into her arms, and cooed reassuring promises into her ear.

"Elsa, I'm... I'm fine, Elsa, I _promise_." Anna sighed, opening her eyes and hugging Elsa tightly.

Elsa turned her head a little, nodding her thanks to Sam and James, silently asking them to give the two girls a moment. They obeyed.

"Anna, I think... I think I should send you back with James. I can't risk this again, you getting hurt. Please..." Elsa begged quietly, her eyes meeting Anna's emerald ones, which shone with a peculiar light Elsa couldn't identify.

"No. We're in this together now." Anna felt guilty, the meaning behind her words blind to the blond she was falling into, falling for.

"I-"

Elsa's words ceased when Anna's lips pressed to hers lightly, her eyes fluttering shut. Her arms wrapped tighter around Anna as she fell into the sweet kiss, before both fell away.

Then, everything was black for a moment, and Elsa's heart dropped, her eyes widening desperately looking for light. Then, everything hummed to life again with an ominous sound, lights flickering.

Then, a scream that _demanded_ to be heard.

Elsa's eyes widened. "_Monty_."

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER AN;** Woahhhh intense . Ahahah GUYS Elsanna mature themes _coming soon your way(;_

_ALSO_ AFTER THIS FIC I WILL BE WRITING _ANOTHER_ ELSANNA!

What would you guys rather see?

An AU where Anna is a pirate captain and kidnaps Queen Elsa of Arendelle (pirates mean lots of smutty goodness yay)

ORRRR

An AU where Elsa and Anna are sisters of two different clans; werewolves and vampires, and somehow find love?

OR BOTH?! (i'm a little more eager about pirate one, after Black Sails came out .)

THANKS FOR EVERYTHING and please leave your opinions and love in reviews C:


	12. Man Down, I'm Down

Elsa panicked and burst through the door, blindly running after clumsily grabbing her pistol. She had long since dropped the katana, and demanded the James stay with Anna as Sam trailed after Elsa.

She had no sense of direction, only the periodic screams guiding her, desperate for Monty. She turned this way, then that way; finally, up a stair case and to a locked door, the screams behind it. Her eyes were dark, tears just brimming the rims of her icy orbs, and when she had enough of hearing Monty and men behind the door, she pulled out her pistol and shot the door handle then kicking it open, ignoring the pain in her body.

Monty.

_Monty..._

_MONTY._

Terror. She was naked, her body held by ropes forcing her on her knees, her arms above her head. Her body was bruised and bleeding, and there were burns on her skin, fresh. She could smell the scent of the flesh. Her nose crinkled, and she turned around the small room, finding a total of four men; Hans, Bartholomew, Vyx, and a man she did not know.

"Perfect. You're all here, so I can fucking _kill_ you all." Elsa sneered, raising her gun.

"Ah, ah, _ahhh_! Put it down, now, or she'll have a fresh new burn-" Vyx hissed, putting a burning rod to her _throat_. Monty whimpered.

Elsa threw the gun down in a sudden fit of anger, pissed Vyx had so much control over her.

"Good girl," Hans cooed. Elsa shot him a glare that would normally freeze her own men. But he had a sort of arrogant fearlessness about him that aggravated Elsa, because damnit he should be _terrified_ of what she was gonna do to him.

"Just give me my friend. _Now_." Elsa tried appearing far more strong then she was, but wasn't able to.

"You give me my client, and I will happily let you and your friend leave." Hans retorted, limping over to Elsa. She felt a cruel sense of pleasure seeing him limp from her damage.

"I don't know where she is." Elsa hissed.

_"I do." _

It was Bartholomew. At that very minute, two more men broke through the door and threw Anna onto the ground. Elsa gasped and ran to her, dropping to her knees again and cradling Anna against her. She cooed into her face, her breath cold against Anna.

"Ah, there you are!" Hans laughed manically, his eyes widening and mouth open in a huge, ugly smile.

"Get away from her!" Elsa hissed, her arms protective around Anna.

"Oh, but Elsa... I paid you to kill her. It's about time you followed through- and if I remember right, you were gonna _fuck_ her? How about you two fuck, then you finish the job I paid you to do, and this will all be over." Hans smiled.

Elsa's eyes widened and her body stiffened... Why didn't it make sense before now? Anna... Lilli_anna_. She was so stupid!

But no, _fuck it all._

Fuck _everything_ in that exact moment, because Elsa no longer wanted this job or duty. She was no longer in this debt. She was falling hard for Anna, and that wasn't going to be ruined because both girls had secrets and a life unknown to the other.

_"Get. Away." _

Elsa was trembling as she stood to her feet slowly, and when she turned around there was fire in her eyes. A fire she never knew someone so cold could posses. Hans was scared now, and Elsa revelled in it.

Her body shifted slowly, and her teeth were bared like an animal. "Monty, my friend, I am _so_ sorry..." Elsa started to mumble, as she slid onto the ground quickly, catching the gun with her feet so it slid at her body. Gracefully she stood again and smashed Bartholomew's head with the barrel, no one seeing the move coming when she turned her body. She aimed the gun now at Vyx, and he backed away slowly.

Then the stranger with them suddenly grappled Elsa's arms, holding them above her head and kneeing her lower back causing her to yelp in pain when he ripped the gun from her hand.

Then all of Elsa's men were there;_ all of them. _Relief was like a tidal wave as they freed her, and her attention was to Vyx now, and only Vyx.

She pulled her gun up again, and ran to him.

He was quick, she found. He was on her in a minute, the heated metal falling on her forearm as she screamed blocking it from her chest, recoiling. Then, the gun was in his gut as she shot, feeling no regret and only rage and satisfaction that the man who betrayed her was down.

Turning, Elsa found herself even more satisfied when Bartholomew and Hans stared at her in horror, finally understanding the intensity of her love for her people.

_For Monty._

_For Anna. _

Vyx was bleeding on the ground, and Elsa somehow knew he'd bleed to death. She was intuitive like that, her knowledge often simply _there_.

Anna was still on the ground panting. Bartholomew was being restrained by Elsa's men, as well as Hans. She smiled at them through a bruised dirty face, blood still lingering on her lip. It dried and appeared like a deserts cracked surface. The other man was on the ground too, slowly crawling away. How petty. She let him.

Her attention turned to Bartholomew, who was cowering. "Where are all your men now, _hmm?_ I think the Pack has finally conquered this town. I hope you learned you cannot cross the wolves." Elsa hissed at him through narrowed, half lidded eyes and a smirk.

He said nothing, and tried struggling a little against her men. She smiled, because he couldn't.

Then, to Hans;

_"I never want to see your face around here again."_

He trembled inwardly and nodded. Elsa strode over to Monty now, releasing her bound wrists as the naked girl fell against Elsa. "Someone," Elsa sighed, when her friend Tyler came and got Monty from her.

She bent over Vyx now in all her glory. He was bleeding to death, grunting. God, why was this moment so perfect?

_"Fuck! Elsa!" _

The blond turned around frantically to see Hans bending over Anna, and her heart dropped when the metal glimmered in his hand as she was aware of the knife. She screamed and jumped forward, but it was too late. The sound of a blade slipping into Anna's tummy and her yelp of pain came far to quickly. "That's for Viktor." Elsa's body tumbled into Hans with a fear she didn't quite understand; never in her life had she felt something so powerful in her. She punched Hans in the face whilst straddling his chest, once, twice, thrice, relentless in her pounding. She turned quickly to see Anna spit up blood and she panicked and screamed in Hans face.

"God fucking _damnit_!" She hissed through her teeth, and put the gun barrel right on his forehead. Her sneer was disgusting; his face was repulsive, overwhelmed with fear.

She pulled the trigger, and nothing happened. Again, and again, and her gun was empty before she even finished her personal job. She growled through clenched teeth and eyes, and began to punch again at his face, smashing her fists into his head.

Then she ran to Anna, and pulled her up as she gasped for breath.

"We're going back now- we're gonna fix all this, okay? We will, I promise. And this time, I'll keep it- I _promise_." To Anna. "Make sure we have him somewhere." To her men, regarding Hans.

* * *

><p>Back in her familiar base, Elsa felt a little more comfortable- but with both Monty and Anna seemingly broken beyond repair, that sense of home was overpowered by desperation. Thankfully, she had a registered nurse in the Pack, as well as a psychiatrist. They were able to assure neither girl had a concussion nor permanent damage. It was a miracle and Elsa was a believer.<p>

Monty was taken to her old room instead of Elsa's to rest, and both Bear and Kristoff waited with her for the entirety of the week.

Anna was with Elsa for an entire week; she was wrapped in a bandage around her waist, and shared Elsa's room and bed. They spent a full week laying together, healing, softly murmuring nothings to each other, getting to know each other through silence and soft caresses. They hardly spoke, until one evening.

"Elsa... I'm so sorry," the younger girl starting sighing, turning on the mattress so she faced Elsa.

"_No_, Anna. None of this was your fault, I swear to god, _I_ should be apologizing. I can't believe I let this happen to you... I should have put the pieces together. Anna, if you'd only told me, I could have fixed it all, I _swear_..." Elsa opened her icy eyes to meet the sea-like ones of Anna, all of her emotions visible and tangible between them. She didn't mean for it to sound like she was blaming her, but she held so much back.

"I... It was Hans brother. He tried to rape me. I _panicked_. I didn't want him to _touch_ me. I wasn't thinking and I _killed_ him, Elsa, _oh my god_, I _killed_ someone." Anna shuddered and Elsa reached out beneath the blankets and tenderly placed a hand on her hip. She wanted to reassure her, tell her it was okay. But Elsa didn't _know_ if it was okay. Elsa knew what it was like to kill someone but in a different fashion, and she slept fine at night. Anna, though, was of a more innocent nature.

"I didn't have shit there, so it wasn't _hard_ to leave. My family didn't even acknowledge my existence all my life, man, that's _hard_. So... I left. I ran away from that, from my sin, from the nothing I had." Elsa watched Anna's lips as she spoke, and when she saw a tear roll down past her rosy lips, she looked at her eyes which were red and swollen.

"I'm so scared they'll _find_ me, Elsa."

"I won't let them, I _swear_."

Anna believed her. She had faith in Elsa.

"You... You were gonna _kill_ Hans, weren't you?" Anna whispered, looking away.

Elsa felt ashamed, felt as though Anna looked away because she was scared now of Elsa, or disgusted. "I was. I still _want_ to."

Anna didn't say a word. She looked back to Elsa and pulled the blankets over her mouth and nose so only her eyes were visible. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she mumbled something under her breath. It was muffled by the blanket, but Elsa only smiled shyly, timidly. She raised a brow, questioning the words.

Anna moved the blanket away from her lips but it still hovered over her mouth._ "Kiss me," _her words were a ghosts whisper.

Elsa pulled the blanket over there heads and hovered over Anna, biting her lip. "Why?" Elsa sighed, her breath cool on Anna's skin, leaving goosebumps.

Anna didn't reply with words; rather, she leaned up and forced their lips together. They were passionate, but also controlled and sensitive, careful because both still had disgusting bruises on their bodies, darkening with every passing day. They had yet to turn yellow and heal.

Their lips moved together in a flawless dance, barely there- then there all at once. The small jerks of Anna's chin to meet Elsa's lips caused a mew from the blonds mouth that caused Anna to move more eagerly into Elsa's grip on her. Elsa's tongue lightly brushed against Anna's bottom lip, an entry that would be a sin to deny. First, Anna met the pink muscle with the tip of her own tongue, taunting and teasing. Elsa's head moved to one side in the kiss, giving her a wider range into Anna's mouth as she began her exploration. It was sweet and unlike any other meaningless kiss Elsa had received from temporary lovers. Her hands groped at Anna's hips and kneaded the flesh there, her fingertips just under the hem of her shirt, careful not to touch the spot where a knife penetrated her skin.

These touches were so meaningful to both girls as Anna moaned a little into Elsa's mouth, creating a blissful yet short lived vibration.

The pure essence of passion cocooned them, before Elsa pulled away, a string of spit connecting the two girls as they snickered and blushed lightly.

"I just needed to know." Anna whispered, answering Elsa's early inquiry. Elsa raised her brow, not ready to ask what she meant. She wanted to discover what she meant throughout a life time.

Anna nuzzled her nose into Elsa's and cuddled into her, slowly so she wouldn't hurt her tummy. Elsa wrapped arms around her and covered her face in kisses before humming a sort of intimate lullaby.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **NO WORRIES STILL A TON MORE TO COME PLUS WE HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN ANY SEXY TIMES YET (; do not fret my friends :D still a bit more to go in this story c; plus this chapter ended far too... _happily-ever-after-y_. We all know the best things never last c;

thoughts thus far?

what else do you wanna see? Would you guys like Hans to suffer, _die_, etc?

annnd SWEET starting **pirate** ELSANNA SOON ((((;

Thank you for all your wonderfulness! I appreciate it so much. Again, lemme know what you'd like to see before this ends- I love meeting your desires! C;


	13. I'm Not Superman

**A/N;** Explicit content in this chapter (;

* * *

><p>Elsa stirred early morning, around 7 am. She had been sleeping only for a couple hours, 5 at the most, but that alone was a stretch. She opened her icy eyes to see a snoozing Anna close to her face, and smiled. She saw herself in the bruises on her face, but mostly she saw a beauty about Anna she didn't <em>envy<em>, really, but held very precious.

She remembered the events of the previous night; the horrors and the trials, but then the sweet kisses they shared and the passionate ones. She felt herself flush from it slightly, and her lips parted just a little. She felt butterflies in her stomach; something she had never really experience, because Anna was something new. She was something Elsa found a passion for, and found a new fire in.

Elsa's cool breath on Anna's face started to make the younger girl stir, and her eyes fluttered open as she smiled at Elsa through her grogginess.

"Hi," Anna yawned, pushing her body against Elsa's now and kissing the blond's throat, her bottom lip meeting her neck. Elsa inwardly shivered, smiling and closing her eyes, her fingers trailing small patterns on the back of Anna's body.

"Morning," Elsa chuckled, finding the sensation of this girl on her setting a fire within her belly.

"I uh... Is there somewhere I can maybe shower?" Anna whispered against pale skin. "It was a long day yesterday and I feel a little gross and stinky plus I need to clean my wounds and-"

"Anna," Elsa chuckled, silencing her with a kiss to her lips. "You're rambling. Get up, I'll show you where the shower is, okay?"

Anna nodded and blushed embarrassingly, biting her lip in the fashion that Elsa often did.

The two girls stood up, and wrapped blankets around their semi-exposed bodies before Elsa led Anna down the hall. There was a bathroom specifically for Elsa and Monty, and that's where the blond took the smaller redhead.

Elsa was beginning to leave the girl for her to shower privately, knowing boundaries relatively well, but when Anna made a soft breathy mew, she turned around to see her arm reaching out towards her. "Will you, uh... I can't reach my back and uh," Anna started murmuring shyly. Elsa caught on and felt butterflies again in her tummy but couldn't help the smirk that played on her lips. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door slowly, and turned back to face Anna who stood a little dumbly, not sure what to do.

Elsa dropped the blanket she had covering her body, only in a bra and pair of shorts. She walked over to the bath and turned the water onto warm, and pulled up the small knob so the water came from the shower head. She pulled the curtains back a little, and turned back to Anna who was watching her with a peculiar hunger in her eyes.

Elsa strode to her slowly as though she was an injured animal; rather, she was nervous and wanted this experience to be one of new heights.

She put her hands on Anna's shoulders and slid the blanket to the ground, slowly. It was somehow such an innocent yet sensual touch. Their eyes met with a mutual fire, and Anna turned her around and put her hands on a sink and looked into a mirror, and through it she saw Elsa. She felt cold fingers play with the clasp of her bra before it was unclasped. Elsa slid it down her shoulders and Anna shied away a little but Elsa shook her head. She undid her own bra, and then the two were looking into the mirror at the others body. Elsa was positioned behind her, and she put her arms around Anna's belly, starting to slowly unravel the gauze. She then saw the scar that would forever be on her body from the stab wound and flinched inwardly. Instead she let her hands trail up her belly now, a ghost of a touch as Elsa kissed her shoulder.

Her fingers trailed down now, and were at the hem of her panties. She slowly slid them off her body, and did the same of her own before pulling Anna into the warm shower. The water came down on them in a shower of warmth, and both girls visibly relaxed and fell into the way the droplets felt on her skin. For a moment they stood their in silence under the facet, their eyes closed. When they both opened them again, they did not hold back in gazing at the other. The way Anna's hair fell and plastered to her skin was something beautiful, a waterfall of fire against her skin. Elsa moved forward to cup Anna's face, and rested her forehead on hers. The two naked girls bodies were flush against each other and Elsa slowly brought her lips against Anna's, smiling when Anna eagerly kissed her back. The kiss they had was submerged in the warm rain and a passion that knew no boundaries as their heads moved from side to side, chins jerking to meet the others lips. This kiss lasted a few minutes, fingers carelessly exploring and mapping out each others backside.

Then, Elsa turned Anna around and lathered soap in her hands as she started to rub Anna's back and shoulders with soap, cleaning her as she requested. The water rolled off the soap gradually, but Elsa couldn't stop her hands from continuing to memorize her. Again, she kissed her shoulder and with traces of the soap still in her hands, wrapped them around Anna's belly from behind, her fingers splaying out and and kneading the skin of her belly cleaning her. She was careful around the wound, but still paid attention to it.

The blond heard an especially soft sound from Anna, and smiled against her skin and she continued kissing her shoulders, the back of her neck. Anna's head fell back as she gave more access to Elsa who hungrily kissed, bit, sucked, licked- everything she would to feed herself.

She turned Anna around quickly and began to lick up her collar, the water on her skin somehow much more fulfilling than any other drink. Her hands were now underneath Anna's and digging into the skin of her shoulder blades, pulling her close assuring she wouldn't be able to escape her feeding. Their breasts met each others and Anna felt something pulse through her at the moment, and let out a moan while Elsa continued to ravage her collar and neck. Her hands now crawled up her shoulders and into her hair, tangling roughly and pulling just lightly enough to elicit a mewl from the lips pressed on her skin.

"Elsa," Anna cooed, her head falling onto her left shoulder while the left hemisphere of her neck was being devoured. Elsa heard her name and it only encouraged her and she began to suck hard. Her tongue rolled onto the skin she was sucking at, gathering that sweet water while simultaneously leaving a love blemish. Anna bit her lip and clenched her eyes tight, her hands desperately moving up and down Elsa's back now, pulling her closer at the small of her back. When Elsa stopped, she moved up the right side of Anna's neck to her ear and she enclosed her earlobe inside her mouth.

"Anna, if you want this you need to tell me _now_, because I _cannot_ control myself if you let me go any further..." Elsa rasped into her ear.

For a moment, Anna didn't know what to say. She had never been with anyone in this sort of way and though she felt intimidated, she realized the fire in her belly needed to be extinguished and Elsa knew exactly how to deal with that fire. Part of her was upset that she wouldn't be Elsa's first, but another part of her was excited because Elsa would know exactly how to deal with her and make her first time something memorable.

"_Elsa_," Anna groaned, before turning so Elsa's back was against the wall in the shower. She began to kiss her hard, telling the blond through action how much she absolutely needed her. Elsa responded with a breathy gasp and kissed back without hesitation, her hands trailing down her sides and onto her hips. Anna held her at the same spot, but gasped into Elsa's mouth when she felt her hands grasp at her bottom and pull her hips forward.

The sensation was something so utterly new, yet welcomed. "_Elsa_," she hissed breaking their kiss, her hips rolling on Elsa's adoring the way it felt. In only a moment, Anna went back to her domination of Elsa and bent herself a little so she was at Elsa's chest. She shyly experimentally began to lick at her breast, and felt she was doing something right when Elsa moaned and her head fell onto the wall, her lips remaining parted as she breathed heavily. She slipped one of Elsa's nipples into her mouth and began to suck and bite very gently, her other hand kneading the other eliciting more moans from Elsa. Her hands were on Anna's back, gripping for anything to hold her onto this earth as she felt herself slipping into another world of pure bliss. After moments of this suckling, Elsa shook her head and pulled Anna off her and slowly, gently brought them both to the shower's bottom.

Elsa straddled Anna's hips, grateful her shower was a little longer them most. She bent down and kissed Anna hard again, and slowly began to trail a single hand down to her tummy, leaning her hips off of Anna's. She licked at her throat again and bit roughly, causing Anna to tense just a little; it was the best of pain and pleasure.

"Relax," Elsa whispered against her skin. She felt Anna's sex now under her hand, and began to knead it causing Anna to spread her legs and arch her back into Elsa. She closed her eyes and her gasp was stuck in her throat, her mouth open and wide, eyebrows knitted together at this touch.

Elsa cooed soft sounds, no words but rather 'mmms' and 'ssshs' as she slowly dipped a single digit into her lover. Anna gasped loudly, and adjusted her hips to the touch before Elsa slowly moved her finger inside her, pumping in and out slowly. When she saw Anna's face relax, she slipped another finger in and heard Anna's breath again get lost in her throat. She began to pulse into her quicker as Anna's hips bucked to meet the feeling. She was breathing hard and Elsa rolled in that mentally, the girl writhing under her making feel hot in her most intimate place.

Her fingers pumped, her mouth now suckled at Anna's breasts, and her free hand supported her weight, and Elsa had never known anything like this. The other times she was with people, it was meaningless. This, this had traces of love, passion, pain, and something far more powerful then it all.

Anna felt like she was flying high, somewhere not quite on this earth. Her belly was on fire and she began to shiver.

Anna became tighter around Elsa, and she smiled knowing exactly what was coming. When Anna finally released her pent up excitement, it came with a high pitched moan and some sort of paralysis that Anna never wanted to escape.

The water poured onto Elsa's back and fell onto Anna.

There was a silence, before Anna bit her lip and blushed. "W...Woah," she laughed, looking away. Elsa sat now on Anna's waist again, once more straddling her. She adjusted herself so there was a small amount of friction and rolled on her hips again, grinding them together, causing Anna to meet her eyes again.

When their eyes met, Elsa brought her orgasm stained fingers to her mouth and used her other hand to fondle her own chest as she sucked on her fingers, tasting Anna in a whole new way now.

"You're fucking _beautiful_," Anna whispered, feeling herself building up again. She started to lean up under Elsa so her face was now at her belly and she began to lick up, making an ascension to her breast.

Then there was a knock on the door, and Elsa hissed.

"_What the hell!_" She yelled to the door.

"Monty is awake and wants to see you," a male yelled.

Elsa sighed and nodded at Anna. They needed to see Monty, they really did.

"We'll finish this later, I haven't gotten my fill." Elsa said, no hint of joking in her voice. Anna found it alluring and hot, and wanted more of her.

"I didn't even get a _taste_..." Anna pouted. She had the upper hand at first, but all that changed when Elsa had taken her rightful place as alpha, as the dominator.

They stepped out of the shower and dried off together, stealing kisses and nibbles.

"Elsa, I.." Anna started, not knowing where she was going. They stared at each others bruised bodies.

"Elsa, I want him to _suffer_. I want him to pay for what he did to me, to you, to Monty." Her words held no remorse, only a truth she seemed ashamed to admit.

"Anna, I want that too. And I _promise_, he will pay."

"I feel like a really terrible person for wanting that. Does it make you think different of me, Elsa? I hope it doesn't. I feel like a bad person, but..." Anna started rambling again, but Elsa didn't stop. Instead, she pressed her body against Anna's, and she kissed her softly.

"Anna, I could never think of you as a bad person. And us, my Pack, we're a _family_ but we're also _not_ the _good_ guys. I'm surprised you haven't run off, because though we aren't terrible _people_, we're a terrible group." Elsa explained. "Being part of my Pack means understanding we can be good people with fucked up morals. And right now, we all want justice and I _swear_ to you I will grant it to you."

Anna nodded. "I want him to know what it's like to be hurt, and scared, and to be so scared that you want to _die_." Her words were soft, a whisper against Elsa's neck as they hugged.

"Anna... I don't want you to _ever_ feel that again. I will personally make sure you want to live _forever_, okay?" Elsa sighed, smiling and hugging her a little hard. Anna nodded into her.

"Please, just... Let's make him suffer."

Elsa smiled.

Because they were good people, but they were not the good guys.

They dressed into casual clothes and made their way to Monty, hand in hand and whispering all the way to each other down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Sorry this was a little longer waiting period for update! But I hope it was worth it! Next chapter we will see _exactly_ what you guys want. Hans will suffer and die, okay?! C: I'm going to include fire, blood, and most of the suggestions you guys left. In addition to this, I kinda wanna make it a game for the Pack- give Hans a running start at escape and then the girls hunt him down as the hungry wolves they are? c; Thanks for all the support guys!

WORD ON PIRATE FANFICTION; it is coming soon. I am starting it _reallllyyyyy_ soon, and hope you guys are as excited for it as I am! and I have been keeping in touch and she will be not only helping me with story line, events, and plot ideas, but will be lending me her beautiful art for character references for you guys! Stay in tune for some teasers c;

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. Really, c:


	14. Ain't No Easy Way

_**ELSA**_

When the girls made there was to Monty rooms, they were both relieved to see Elsa's closest friend was indeed awake and getting well. Monty smiled at them lightly, and winked at Elsa when she saw their interlocked hands and their flushed faces. Kristoff was on the side of the bed holding her hand, and Bear was in the corner of the room.

"Monty, oh my God," Elsa sighed, rushing to her friend and hugging her delicately.

"Elsa," Monty cooed, hugging back.

Her body seemed far more broken then the rest, and the burns on her skin seemed worse then they were a week ago.

"Monty, he's paying for this. I _swear_ to God, he's _paying_ for this." Elsa murmured to her, releasing their embrace and standing next to Anna. No one crossed the Pack, nor the members whom Elsa so preciously loved. A wolf's fury was unmatched by any predator and Elsa would be the living, breathing proof of this.

"We have him in the basement, with a few of our men guarding the door." Bear's words were quiet but full of a power Elsa would never really understand yet appreciated more then she could say.

"Monty, you aren't well enough to see what we do, but... We're making him pay. Tonight, I mean. Today. He will regret what he's done." Elsa's voice was something almost cynical, something determined and demented. There was a smile played on Monty's face, and she nodded.

"Can I make a request?" Monty whispered softly.

Elsa nodded, and Monty looked away for a moment. "He was _so_ torturous to me, I was so fucking scared and _hurt_. I want him to know what that feels like. Will you show him what it's like to..." Monty trailed off, and looked at Kristoff hesitantly. "Please don't think different of me," she whispered as she turned back to Elsa. "I want him to know what it feels like when your flesh is _sizzling_ on top of your muscles. What _burning_ skin smells like and how it burns your nostrils and makes you want to die then and there because any amount of time spent healing would not be worth it."

Elsa nodded solemnly, smiling just a little. "It would be my absolute _pleasure, _Monty."

Anna smiled sweetly at Monty. The two never really had contact, but Monty liked her enough. "I'm glad you're okay," Anna said to her.

"Thanks. I'm glad you are, too, and also... Glad you two have each other." Monty replied with a wink, and Anna felt herself blushing. She knows...? Well, she supposed it was a little obvious and part of her was relieved that Monty supported their... Relationship? Was it that, something more, something note quite that? She hoped it was something much more.

"I think we're going to be going to pay Hans a visit now. Monty, I will be back later for you, okay? I'll tell you all about it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>HANS<em>**

He was in a dark room. They had broken the light bulb, disorientating him. How long had he been asleep? What time was it?

Sometimes, he had the strange sensation he wasn't alone in that dark room but would brush aside the paranoia because he was in a state of delirium and somehow knew he couldn't trust his own thoughts. How he knew, he couldn't tell. It was the only thing he believed. His eyes darted this way and that but all he could see was blackness.

Then, the door opened and before him stood two bruised women.

Anna and Elsa. He sneered at them, hissing and tried to stand up. The sudden light blinded him momentarily, though, and he stumbled with that and the strain on his calf, still weak from the bullet the alpha had put through his flesh. He groaned and finally opened his eyes again.

"Well, well." Elsa cooed to him. He growled through clenched teeth.

"I'll have your head for this, I swear." Hans tried to sound stronger then he was, and failed miserably because Elsa laughed a demonic laugh. Anna smiled too.

"I can't _imagine_ how you'll manage that when we're through with you. See, you've done some pretty fucked up things. I can list them if you'd like," Elsa started, raising a slender brow and releasing a smirk that must have been saved just for him because it was so _evil_. It spoke all her emotions toward him, and god was he afraid.

"Please, educate me," the male said, his dark eyes holding no regret but instead an unbridled terror and pride.

"It's my pleasure. Starters, your disgusting pig of a brother violated this perfect woman."

Hans felt a particular anger. She had no right even mentioning the man.

"Then, you double crossed me- but behold, I _still_ have your money! And your _target_." Elsa's hand slithered around Anna's waist protectively, tauntingly.

"You also made a mistake partnering with Bartholomew. I'll count that on the list." Elsa winked at Hans.

"Lastly, you not only attacked me but you laid a hand on Monty, whom is my closest friend. She made a few requests for the time we have reserved for you, and I can't wait for you to see what's in store," another wink from Elsa. Hans didn't know what to feel anymore. He didn't flinch, but felt he should.

Hans looked at the ground at his hands for a moment, and looked back up at Elsa. She strode towards him and bent down to his level, and took his face in her palm.

"I believe in a fair chance, alright? See, us wolves not only are noble, but we also enjoy the _chase_. Picking up what I'm puttin' down?" Elsa licked her lips for an effect she couldn't quite define, but knew the elicited response was exactly what she wanted.

He spit on her face, and she threw him to the ground with a clenched fist and stood over him.

"_Run_. If you get away, out of this house, so be it. If not..." Her voice trailed off hauntingly with a laughter that encircled the room. And that's what Hans did, because at that moment he was desperate for his life.

He stumbled to his knee's, then his feet, ignoring the pain in his calf because damnit he had to get away! They were gonna kill him, they were gonna make him suffer then kill him.

He knew it, and he knew he wouldn't make it because just as he opened the door leading out from the stairs a man had punched him square in this face as he tumbled down the stairs.

"You fail."

He didn't know who's words they were, but he felt himself being handled roughly as his wrists were ties and he was suddenly suspended from strange hooks on the ceiling. His tiptoes barely touched the floor and his eyes were wide and bloodshot now. He stared at the two women and the now three men in the room; Bear being one of them, smiling cruelly with his teeth poking out from his lips.

"Fuck you!" Hans screeched, shaking violently but to no avail.

"That's one request I'm sorry to deny. See, we're gonna do much worse to you." That was Elsa, as she approached Hans. He sneered at her and when she was in distance, he used his feet to kick her in the chest and she fell to her ass, shrieking. "Damnit, someone tie his feet!" She hissed, standing up with Anna's help.

Alright. Hans definitely thought that was a bad move, now that he analysed it. The fire in Elsa's eyes now outshone any Hans had ever possessed himself. He hissed when she punched his gut, his teeth clenching with the impact of the pain. He lost his breaths and gasped for a few minutes, before Elsa nodded at Bear.

Bear smirked, remembering the wrongs Hans did to him and again, he felt fear. He was in the wrong time, at the wrong place, after committing the wrong sins. He tried to tell himself he didn't deserve this- but fucking aye, he did.

He fucking knew it.

Bear brought his leg up angrily, quickly, and his foot slammed into Hans knee, snapping it backwards at an unnatural angle.

He screamed at the searing pain. He was breaking slowly at the seams, he realized, and this was only the first split. Though his screams, he felt to knife blade trace down his back leaving a long scratch that bled relentlessly. He cringed, trying to ease the pain but it never came.

Elsa and Anna were huddled together, talking, something between them. He feared the worse.

He felt the worse, too, at that moment when a baseball bat beat at his body; his chest, his torso and abdominal, his groin, his shins. More screaming. Then, over his head; he saw stars and bit his lip until it bled through his teeth.

The ropes holding him were cut with a long machete blade and he fell to the ground, grunting.

"I think you've about had enough. Short, huh? Well, the finale is still waiting for you. And of course," Elsa started, turning around with a zippo lighter in her hand.

"The encore," Anna finished, a metal fire-prod in her hand with its tip red hot. Hans gasped at his entire being froze.

He was petrified.

"Fuck you! Just fucking kill me, goddamnit!"

"How did he guess my encore," Elsa pouted, walking over to Hans. He tried scrambling away but Bear stopped him with a foot slamming onto his back painfully.

"FUCK YOU!" Hans screamed as loudly as he could as Anna approached with the burning prod. She looked at Elsa, as though asking for permission. She nodded deviously, a smirk twitching at one side of her lips.

"He deserves it. He tried to kill you. He tried worse." Elsa justified the actions that would take place here.

"Where?" Anna asked, relatively new to this sort of punishment.

"Hmmm... Maybe his back first. Then his shoulder... His neck, maybe?" Elsa cooed, and Hans decided then and there he was giving up. He looked forward to his death. He was waiting anxiously for it to fall upon him.

She laid the top of the red metal on his back and immediately, it burnt through his shirt as he screeched. Anna didn't know how to feel about it anymore, but she continued to roll it up his skin leaving a snakelike scar on his back.

Hans could smell his own flesh, and there was nothing more disgusting then that. Through his screams, he vomited. He could taste himself, and in that the fear.

The seconds went by agonizingly slow, his flesh boiling where the prod would hit.

When it touched his collar, it became unbearable.

He rolled from under Bear and kicked the prod screaming from Anna's hands, and it clanged on the ground. Then, Elsa was there.

The gun was pointed right at his head, and his face softened. This was it. This was finally it.

There was nothing but an overwhelming peace when the bullet met his forehead. He didn't even hear the shot. He only knew there was relief, then _nothing_.

* * *

><p>"I heard him. I heard him from up here and oh my god it felt so good." Monty sighed, Kristoff sitting crisscross and her in his lap. She smiled as he brushed his fingers up her sides.<p>

"I don't think we'll have any more trouble here for awhile. Bartholomew will get the message what's been done here." Elsa smirked, leaning on the door frame. "I'm glad this is over with." She sighed reminiscently.

"Mmmm, but there will always be more trouble 'round the corner." Monty shrugged.

"Well, it looks like you have two new people to help you," Anna piped, walking into the room with a slight blush and smile.

Elsa raised her brow. "Is that so? Whom?"

"Uh, Kristoff and I?!" Anna chuckled.

Something in Elsa sort of... Cracked open a little. Was it her heart? Whatever it was, Anna saw it.

"Look, I know it's dangerous but I frankly don't give two shits, kay?" Anna said defensively.

"We'll talk about it later," Elsa tried calming her down biting her lip. Elsa turned on her heel and left the room, leaving Anna with Monty and Kristoff.

Monty spoke first. "Thank you, for everything, Anna. We all appreciate it. And don't worry about Elsa. She'll let you stay, I promise." Monty smiled sweetly, and Anna returned it thankfully. "Also, thank you for showing her what love is."

Anna stopped. Her heart skipped a beat. Love? Could it be, after all this? She was wordless and Monty saw this and smiled again, more softly. "Don't tell her I told you this, either, but tomorrow's her birthday. Show her a good time?"

Anna smiled from ear to ear now. She nodded, thanked Monty and they had some small talk for awhile before Anna bounded down the hall in search of Elsa.

Monty sighed when Anna left the room. "There's a whole lotta' hell coming my way, ahaha, oops."

Kristoff nuzzled the back of her neck and kissed the spot where her shoulder and neck met from behind.

"I know this isn't all over yet. Kinda a gut feeling, but this isn't all there is to it."

Monty only nodded. She knew it too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** SORRY THIS TOOK LONGER at first I had like no muse and pushed for it tonight and YAY LOOK I MADE A THING CALLED A CHAPTER 8D Thanks for all the support guys c; i think imma do another chapter tonight- if not tomorrow for sure. Lemons are coming, drama is coming, and yeah c; ALSO BE LOOKING OUT FOR THE PIRATE TEASERS WE HAVE COMING UP GUYS c;


	15. Somewhere I Belong

Anna left the room looking for Elsa, and found her in her room changing her shirt which had a little bit of blood on it. Anna had gotten there just in time as she pulled it over her head, and she admired Elsa's shirtless torso. Her belly was flat and the bruises were still there, but still she beautiful and breath taking as ever. If possible, the bruises made Elsa appear far more brutal, intense, strong. Sexy. Anna smiled at her, and shut the door behind her. She strode to Elsa gracefully, ignoring the annoyed look on the blond's face.

Anna put the heels of her hand just outside of Elsa's belly button area, her fingertips just reaching the curve of her tummy to her sides. Her thumbs caressed small patterns that caused Elsa's lips to part a little, her breath picking up and becoming a little heavy. She took a deep breath that caused her chest to rise, and looked down. Anna suddenly lowered her body and rested her chin on Elsa's chest, looking up at her from below, her back bent in an arc so she could bend low. Without thinking, she lifted herself to her tip toes forcing Elsa's lips to meet hers, but she received a soft kiss in return. It was not wild and untamed like Anna was aiming for, but instead Elsa led her in a slow kiss. It was slow- so slow. Elsa's hands were simply around the younger girls waist, and then just like that she pulled away.

"We need to go talk somewhere, okay? Let me put a shirt on." Elsa whispered. Anna nodded, her eyes becoming confused.

"Let me do it!" She blurted shyly, and Elsa smiled a little and nodded.

Anna simply pulled out a plain white V-neck, and carefully slid it down her body. Her hands lingered a moment too long on Elsa's sides, and she reached forward to press a kiss to her bare chest. It was quick and sweet, but Elsa held her breath and let it go quickly.

She looked at the clock on her wall; it was on 3:46 in the afternoon. The day seemed to go by fast, right over their heads. She shook her head then and pulled Anna into an embrace. She hugged her tight, and buried her face into the younger girls neck before pulling away. "Let's go to the cafe and grab a drink, then walk and talk, okay?" Anna nodded, and the two girls left the building into the warm evening, their fingers intertwined. The walk was a silent one and when the walked into the small coffee shop, Anna's eyes lingered a moment on the "help wanted" sign before they ordered their drinks. Anna got a hot chocolate, whereas Elsa once again got an Italian Soda. Her sweet tooth seemed insatiable.

They then walked down the streets, turning from the busy one onto some side roads that had gorgeous, tall houses.

Silence for a few moments, before Elsa's voice broke it.

"When do you have to go back to work? Do you need to work tonight?" It was the only thing she could think of to say at that moment.

Anna fiddled with her fingers, gripping her cup a little tighter and shrugged. She remembered Monty's secret; tomorrow was Elsa's birthday. She wanted to be there for that, right on time. Right when the clock hit 12:00. "I don't think I'm ready to go back," she lied, "not now."

Elsa made a small hum sound, nodding. Anna continued. "I... I don't know if I want to work there anymore, though."

Elsa looked over at her through half lidded eyes. She raised a brow, and smiled a little. "I bought you there, you know... Well, that sounds a little bad. I gave Doc extra money to make sure you always had your clothes on. I can't bear the thought of someone else looking at you in that kind of... Way."

Anna was a little taken aback at those words, but shrugged it off and smiled teasingly. "Yeah? Why not, hm?"

"Do I _really_ need to explain?" Elsa groaned, and walked closer now to Anna so they were hip to hip. She bumped the smaller girl playfully, a small blush on her face as she stuck the straw in her mouth and took a sip of her drink. "I'm not particularly fond of sharing what's mine," Elsa gave in, looking up to the sky now. It was painted in a multitude of colors, ranging from red to blue. A spectrum that was truly something to behold.

"So when did you decide I was yours?" Anna asked. It was meant playfully, but hit Elsa hard. When did she decide? Surely, it was the moment that Anna had sat on her lap and teased her. There was an immediate chemistry, but surely, that wasn't the exact moment now that she analysed it a little closer.

She couldn't really answer the question. It just happened. It all happened so fast, but there was some divine purpose in it.

"I don't think it's relevant right now, Anna. All I know if you are mine, _right_? You feel the same about me, _don't you_?" Her voice had hope in it, but there was a sad context to it as they turned around a corner.

Anna looked around, glad no one was wandering outside as she quickly hopped in front of Elsa and wrapped one arm around her back tightly, the other holding her drink and she kissed Elsa hard, answering her question. Elsa's free hand had wandered to Anna's neck and she kissed back, her thumb at the back of her ear rubbing small circles, moving her head to the side a little for more access.

They pulled away, breaths heavy. "Yes." Anna's words were soft, but it was all the reassurance Elsa needed as she tried to make sense of what she felt in her heart, and even deeper.

"So... Anna, I was thinking. I do have a grand from Hans, and well, you still need a place." Elsa said softly, as they walked straight again. "I think I could get you a place near us, you know?"

Anna looked away to the curb, observing the cracks. She felt like she was gonna cry. "I... I was hoping I could stay with you. Elsa, I meant it when I said I want in."

Elsa sighed heavily and shook her head, her light hair falling over her face a little, the braid sloppy.

"It's so dangerous, Anna. Not just the jobs we take, but... I have a _lot_ of men there, and you are really gorgeous and beautiful and sexy. I can't control most of what they do, and they spend most of their share on whores as it is, having someone like you around all the time... They'll try to take advantage of you." Elsa explained slowly.

Anna thought for a moment. She thought hard. "Well... You made it clear at the club I was yours, just do that _there_ too..." Anna said, so very quietly. She still had her gaze casted downwards, matching Elsa's quickening pace.

"There's just so much fucked up stuff that happens there, Anna, please try to understand." Elsa tried taking a different route.

"Elsa, I don't give two fucking shits, okay? What we just went through- that was a whole lotta' hell, okay. It was kind of thrilling, and you're really hot when you know what you're doing. And after what we have been through these last few weeks..." Anna looked over to Elsa subtly. "I don't want to be apart from you."

How in the world could Elsa deny that? Her heart slowed and so did her pace. She stopped eventually, looking down. They were at a long block that had a large wooden fence all the way down to the corner. Elsa leaned on it, and sighed longingly.

"I... We'll have a trial, okay? But... I wanna have a few rules. _One_, you don't sleep anywhere but in _my_ bed. _Two_, don't be alone with any male unless it is Bear. _Three_... Stay mine."

Anna smiled and nodded enthusiastically, her heart skipping at number three.

"I'm still gonna _show_ them you're mine though, okay?" Her voice darked with a tinge of lust and Anna winked at her. She leaned onto Elsa's body now against the fence, their torsos touching and Anna breathed onto her neck, before kissing it lightly.

They walked hand in hand together back to Elsa's base, the same smiles on their face.

* * *

><p>They were in the main room of the building, Elsa sitting on Anna's lap straddling her on a couch in the corner of the room. This was how she would show them all; she would mark Anna for all to see. None crossed the alpha; she was the strongest of them all, and a snap of her fingers could mean death. Elsa's back was arched as she kissed Anna passionately, her head going left and right as Anna did the same. Their eyes were clenched tight, eyebrows high on their brow as they kissed.<p>

There was an audience, all murmuring among each other, trying to make it seem like they weren't watching.

"With she'd go on me like that," one man said.

"Hell, I could watch this forever," another one.

"Too bad the redhead's off limits."

They were _getting_ it.

Elsa slowly ground on Anna's hips, hearing the girl groan under her a little making her move harder. She slipped her mouth away from Anna's, and bit onto her shoulder hard, then to her neck where she left a large, pretty hicky. That was her mark for now.

They all _knew_.

Hearing Anna pant in Elsa's ear was too much to bear. She smirked and picked up the girl, surprising Anna with a strength she didn't expect as Elsa started to carry her away. "We'll finish this somewhere far more... _Private_." Elsa's words caused Anna to grow more excited, and she bit her lip, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;** Just a few more chapters to go guys! Hope you're all enjoying this as it draws closer to the end.

OH YEAH here's the Pirate Teasers c;

STORY WILL BE TITLED: "_HEIST_."

Here's some fanart, a collaboration of my ideas and ****'s ideas, and her art. She has been titled "Entertainer Artist/Co Writer", as she will be helping with art and plot c:

/art/Teaser-pic-Pirate-AU-Kristoff-B-436183835

This is just a Kristoff teaser, we know c; The bigger one is still in process but should be featured next chapter, as well as a sneak-peak of the story! c;

STAY IN TUNE FOR BLUE EYES BLIND, AND COMING SOON: HEIST.


	16. Epic

Elsa carried Anna up the stairs, still attached around her waist. Anna was pleased with the strength Elsa possessed, and felt not only safe in her arms, but untouchable. _Invincible_. And oh, how it felt to be _loved_ by someone so strongly... That alone got Anna excited, in more ways then one. Once they entered Elsa's room, Anna unhooked one of her feet from Elsa's waist to kick the door behind them before Elsa turned around so her partner's back was against the wall. Elsa immediately latched her mouth to Anna's neck, kissing and licking and sucking. Anna's head immediately fell back, her lips parting and short gasps escaping her lips as her hands pulled roughly at blond locks, guiding the girl on her neck.

The grinding Elsa started was almost too much for her- _almost_. The pants turned into hungry groans, her legs wrapping tighter around her lover who applied that lovely pressure and friction. Elsa was occupied sucking hard at Anna's slender neck, so much so she didn't noticed the girls hands trying to pull off her shirt. Growling, Anna eventually pushed Elsa off of her and stood to her feet. She had a cute pout on her face as she bit her lip, and Elsa bent down to flick her tongue across full lips before Anna stepped forward, her hands right on the blond's hips kneading the skin roughly. The hunger that was worked up from the public affair a story below them really had an effect on Anna and gods, she was going to show Elsa that. She felt different- not so small anymore. Not so worthless, not to insignificant. She felt powerful, and she wanted to _utilize_ that.

Anna ended up guiding them backwards and pushed Elsa onto the bed by her hips, so her bottom hit the mattress before her back and shoulders. Elsa's legs dangled off the end, but she didn't mind now. The way that Anna crawled over her, slowly, predatory, demanding, Elsa felt a warmth ignite. She hissed when Anna's hand rose up her shirt, cool fingers tracing patterns on her tummy. The muscles jumped under that touch, causing her back to arch. Anna straddled low on Elsa's legs now, her hands sliding the shirt up slowly and sensually, and Anna's mouth was just at Elsa's lower belly. She licked up it, and blew lightly, leaving goosebumps that caused Anna to smile. She was doing something right.

Their last affair was unfortunately cut short, leaving Anna disappointed- she didn't get one touch in hardly!

Now she was taking what was hers.

Elsa shuffled the shirt off herself, causing Anna to rise to her chest. Elsa's hands wrapped under the smaller girls arms up to her shoulders, her nails digging into them as Anna roughly sucked her collar, eliciting moans from Elsa as her head fell backwards into bliss. She didn't need any hints that Anna wanted her bra off, as the redhead lightly pulled on her waist a little before slipping her hands underneath Elsa's risen torso. The bra was a little trouble, but Anna managed to get it off and when she did, she sat up straight on Elsa's lap and looked down, marvelling again at the beauty that was Elsa. She smirked and before Elsa could say anything, one hand was on a breast, her mouth the other, hungrily consuming the nipple. Elsa gasped, and bit her lip as her eyes shut tight.

Anna smiled, knowing she was doing it right.

She would continue to ravage Elsa until she screamed her name.

She would make her quake after the tremors she caused.

And that's _exactly_ what she did.

* * *

><p>Smirking, Anna rolled to face Elsa who was panting after their fun.<p>

Anna completely dominated her, but next time- oh, next time it would be much different.

"I love you, Elsa, so much. I fucking love you." Anna sighed, hugging Elsa's naked body, her fingertips dancing on her lovers back.

"Oh Anna, I love you too. I'm so sorry this all happened, but I swear I'll protect you from everything. I swear it. I will love you _so hard_ you will not know what it is like to be alone, scared. I will love you so hard, I promise it."

* * *

><p>She stayed true to her promise. The two girls lived together, leading the most notorious gang in the entire area; their city, surroundings, and further down even, they were known; they were known for their strength because a wolf is not matched in neither loyalty or strength.<p>

Anna was _safe_ with Elsa.

Elsa was _encouraged_ to be the _strongest_ because of Anna.

Both were compelled to love the other simply because of their experience, and that's what they did. Whether it was the lightest brush of their hand, or the faintest whisper, a ghost of a touch or the long nights they spent exploring the other.

Anna got a job at the cafe, only allowing Elsa to see her how she was under her clothes. Elsa continued her mafia duties; she was the bad guy, sure, but she truly wasn't a bad person. Anna never understood that until she understood the love she had for Elsa.

Monty and Kristoff took their relationship to the next level; engagement! Can you believe it?!

Bear even found love in Sam. Elsa didn't see it coming.

They all lived in the base together, and Arvox... Arvox remained Arvox, but they hid now in the shadows because the wolf see's best in the night.

They learned the hard way, though, that the darkest hour never comes in the night; let's just say, the gang knows now not to mess with the affairs of the Pack.

Things seemed alright; perfect, even. Though their life was still dangerous; still, they suffered wounds that bled, they suffered terrifying moments of never knowing whether or not they would make it alive. But that was what their life consisted of now. Anna was glad she chose this one though, because there was nothing like the love that she knew with Elsa.

There would always be dangers, they had come to accept. Their entire life was a gamble, and the sides were never even. But they endured; oh, how they endure.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; **Sorry this is so short for a chapter! But there's not much else to it. (:

THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING.

Seriously. I love you all so much! Where Blue Eyes Blind has ended, though, project HEIST will be coming soon.

deviantart domain dot com/art/THE-HEIST-439427610

CHECK IT MADE BY THE LOVELY -Mochi, my cowriter and official artist for this upcoming event c;

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN

SERIOUSLY.

See you all soon c;


End file.
